No Longer Just the Best Friend TITLE CHANGE
by fabinaforeverandever02
Summary: *TITLE CHANGE* PREVIOUSLY ANOTHER NESSIE AND JACOB LOVE STORY* Jacob has always been in love with Nessie, but does she love him back? How does he accept the fact that she's getting older and having boyfriends? Will things ever be right? Lemons! REVIEWW
1. Chapter 1  Renesmee Confronts Jacob

**Hey guys! Here is my first Twilight FanFic! I hope you all like it(: BTW I tend to repost sometimes if I don't get enough reviews…just letting you know but my summary should always tell you what chapter has just been added so add me as a favorite and subscribe! Thanks(: PLEASEEEE REVIEWWWWW**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the books all cred goes to Mrs. Meyer!**

Chapter 1:

Renesmee's POV:

I had found myself staying the night over at Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle's more often than staying at the cottage. Which I was fine with. Because I am a half-vampire I have really good hearing and for the past few months it's like my parents just met for the first time. So they've been a little too loud for me to be able to sleep at night if you know what I mean.

Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie gave me my own room too, which they painted blue. But blue is my favorite color and the room is much bigger than the one at the cottage. I have a multi-color comforter and a queen sized bed. They also covered the walls in various pictures of me, either with friends, the family, my friends from the reservation, or Jacob. The room had beautiful white furniture and different shades of pinks, dark purples, and yellows for decoration. And of course there was a rather large walk in closet which Alice was constantly re-stocking.

One thing that surprised everyone was when I showed an interest in clothes. I was constantly changing outfits several times a day till I found the perfect one and ordering new shoes online, which Alice happily paid for. I guess they all "assumed" I would take after my mother in my interest towards fashion, but once again they were wrong. But now that I actually have a room in the big house it's easier to invite friends over (when Jasper isn't home). And of course they all say how much they love my Uncle Em.

I walked into my bathroom and straitened my red-blonde hair which made it a good 4 inches beyond my shoulders, and fixed my side bangs. Because I was constantly changing I had been home-schooled, but finally that it started slowing last semester I've been going to school.

I guess you could say I'm kinda upset that I'm not growing anymore. But I think it's about time. Over the past 3 months I went from a training bra, to size 34C cups. And if I must say so my butt has turned out to look really good no matter what I'm wearing. But today I decided to go with a short red, crème, and black plaid skirt, a pair of black Uggs, and a white v-neck with a scarf that's similar to my skirt.

I was what the guys called "hot" and I was loving the attention. Since I started school (and supposedly transferred from Canada after I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme) I've been getting a lot of attention. But sadly not the attention from the one guy, I was in love with. Jacob Black.

Jacob is my best friend. He's like an older brother to me just like Emmet. But Jacob is, different. He's sweet, caring, beautiful, and somewhat sensitive when it comes to me. Of course he's protective but he knows how to give me my space. And I can go to him about more personal things unlike Emmet who would probably just make jokes. But lately things have been more awkward. Every time I try to talk to him he just looks around the room avoiding looking at me like he might do something he'll regret.

Last week I heard Emmet making a joke to Jacob about how I had been "developing". In a way I was happy that Emmet did that because at least I knew Jacob had noticed, but it was embarrassing. Thankfully I only heard them and they still don't know that I did anyways. But it was a little funny to see Jacob almost lunge at Emmet for saying that.

But that's when things got awkward. They got even worse when I went on a date with my boyfriend Eric and Alice saw us making out in her vision. And of course she told Rosalie, who happened to be in the living room reading a magazine with Jacob on the same couch playing a video game. When I saw him that night he looked hurt and upset. He didn't even look at me. Mom said he wasn't mad, he was just having a hard time getting used to the fact that I wasn't little Nessie anymore, which of course I didn't buy.

Thankfully it was Saturday though, so I walked downstairs at human pace and entered the kitchen. Grandma Esme walks towards me. "Good morning dear! What would you like to eat?"

"Just some toast please" I smiled at her

Grandma Esme had been trying her best to make human food for Jacob and I. But I tried not to give her things that were too complicated, so toast would have to do for now. I sat on one of the stools at the bar in the kitchen pulling out my phone.

1 New Message:

Heyy beautiful(; Can't wait for tonight -Eric

I sighed. I had almost forgotten my date tonight with Eric. "Whatcha got there Ness" Jacob said as he walked into the kitchen pulling my phone from my hand.

"Jake! No give it back." He read the message and placed my phone back on the table, not looking at me. I took it and set it in my lap. The tension was unbearable.

"So Jacob did you get any sleep last night" Esme asked as she set a plate of toast and jelly in front of me.

"Yeah, well more than I usually do at least" He said stealing some of my toast.

"Hey!" I said smiling. Maybe he wasn't mad after all. Even though I have no idea why he always gets mad anyways.

"What?" He asked through a mouthful of toast, smiling back at me.

"Whatever" I said chucking a small plastic square container of jelly at him. He automatically caught it before it got anywhere close to hitting him. "Nice try Ness"

"Good dog you learned to fetch! I'm impressed" I said sarcastically.

His smile faded and he acted like I had just stabbed him in the back. "sorry" I mumbled.

"I was kidding Ness" he said laughing. I finished my breakfast and walked into the living room to join Emmet who was playing video games.

"Wanna join Ness? Not that you have any chance of beating me though" he said grinning.

"Shut up Emmet" I said grabbing the second controller. "Don't hold back" I told him.

The rest of the day was full of video games, throwing out my outdated clothes with Alice; which was way overdue, and finally reading. It was one of the many things that I enjoyed doing from my father.

There was a knock on my door. "Come in"

Jacob walked inside and shut the door. "Hey Ness" he said sitting on the end of my bed.

"Hey Jake whats up?" I asked closing my book and sitting up on my bed.

"Uh nothing, listen do you um wanna go on a walk with me" He asked slightly hesitant.

"Yeah sure" I said walking into my closet to grab my shoes. He waited for me on the end of the bed, where he seemed to be in deep thought. "ok I'm ready" I said.

"Ok" Jacob said snapping back to reality and walking with me outside. It was getting pretty late in the afternoon and the sun was already setting. It looked amazing from over the trees in the distance. "Beautiful" I whispered.

"Just like you" he said suddenly shocked that he said it out loud.

Sure he had told me I was beautiful before but that was when I was younger and the way he just said seemed so different that it sent butterflies through my stomach and I could hear my heart begin to thud faster and faster.

"Sorry" he whispered. I looked at him in shock. _Sorry?_

"No, thank you Jake. That was really nice" I told him. After that I knew I had to ask him so I stopped walking. Jacob took my sudden movement that something was wrong, immediately asking questions, "Ness? Whats wrong? Are you ok?" he said in a concerned and worried tone.

"Nothing Jake" I told him. "Actually there is".

He looked at me waiting for me to continue.

**Hope you all liked it(: PLEASEEEEE REVIEWWWW! It motivates me to work faster and update sooner(:**


	2. Chapter 2  The Problem, He's not you

**OK! Here is the 2****nd**** chapter I hope you all love it! And please, please, please, please REVIEW! I do not own anything the Twilight Saga movies/books, or any other crazy junk they come up with about that book.**

Chapter 2:

Renesmee's POV:

"What's going on Jake? You're supposed to be my best friend and lately I don't know what's happening with you. It feels that things are getting awkward and I don't know why. Am I doing something to make things weird?"

I wanted to scream out that I loved him more than anything in the world. Instead I looked at his lips. I fantasized often what it would be like to kiss his lips. So soft looking. But l looked away embarrassed about the thought with him standing right there.

"Ness.." he started, but I cut him off.

"Jake I'm sorry I didn't mean to make me sound so upset. I just feel like since I've been getting older and more mature and…._developing_ that you've been ignoring me more, but this morning was great. It felt like old times and I just want that back. I want Jacob back."

Before I realized it I was crying, thankfully Alice called and told me I had 30 minutes till my date tonight. "I gotta go Jake"

"Nessie wait, please! Don't cry let me say something"

"Jake lets just talk after I get back, please I'm really sorry I need some time to calm down a bit" I said whipping my tears away. I was so embarrassed I just said all that and even cried in front of him. Before he could say anything else I was running back to the house thankful that he didn't follow me and thankful that he knew how to give a person their space.

Jacob's POV:

I stood there for a while trying to understand everything that had just happened. I felt awful. I hated to see her cry I just wanted to hold her and make it better. Over the past few months my feelings for Renesmee have changed a lot and not just because she's developing or anything like that. But because she's gotten more mature and older. If only she knew things were awkward because sometimes I didn't trust myself to look at her a lot. I was always afraid I would think about her in a wrong way, because I am still a guy with hormones. And I really need Edward to trust me.

She is just so beautiful and she has an amazing personality and laugh, and body. "Uhh" I rested my face in my hands. After a couple more minutes I walked back to the house. Nessie's boyfriend _Eric_, was waiting in the living room talking to Esme. She was always so nice to everybody. I walked to the kitchen to see Nessie walk down the stairs in a dress, that was shorter than I would have liked it to have been. Not for me but I didn't see why she wore that stuff for…._him_. Besides I didn't want the guy to be getting any ideas. Nessie was mine. At least not yet….

Nessie gave me a small smile as she walked out the front door hand and hand with Eric. Even though he was a junior just like her there was no way I would ever trust him with her. He probably didn't treat her like she should be treated or respect her like she should be. All he wanted was some action. "Ughh" I groaned again disgusted at the thought. Thank god Edward wasn't at the house otherwise he would be all over me for even thinking about half this stuff.

Alice walked into join me at the kitchen table, saying something about not being able to concentrate on her visions with all the noise in the living room from Emmet's video game. I sat there for a few more minutes wishing for the nerve to tell Nessie how I really feel. Suddenly Alice gasped. "Nessie?..." she whispered.

"What! What's wrong with Nessie? Alice tell me please". The vampire just sat there in shock. If this had something to do with Eric I was going to kill him. I swear if he tried anything with Nessie, or..or if he hurt her….or …..touched her. I stood up shaking in anticipation.

"Its nothing Jacob." She said cooly. "Something's just wrong with Nessie. She has something on her mind but I can't tell what it is. It's all she's thinking about, or all she will think about all night."

I couldn't take this anymore, I had to talk to Edward. I left the house and walked to the cottage praying that I wasn't "interrupting" anything. I knocked on the door trying to hide my thoughts until I was ready. Edward answered almost immediately. "Hey Edward" I said partially looking down at my feet.

"Jacob, hello come in?" Edward said motioning me into the living room. I followed him in and sat on the couch shaking nervously.

"Jacob is everything ok?" Edward asked concerned.

"Uhh, yeah listen Edward I need to talk to you, do you have time" I said motioning towards the bedroom where I could smell Bella.

"Yeah, yeah just please tell me Jacob you have me worried" Edward said joining me on the couch.

"I, um. I really don't know how you're going to take this, but I really want to tell Nessie about, uhh imprinting." Edward sat there for a second before responding.

"I understand Jacob. I see how your feelings are changing and I appreciate you coming to me to ask this. I just I don't know how to say this. I knew this day would come one day and I would like to thank you for giving Nessie the time to be a teenager and have other relationships. You've really surprised me Jacob, especially with all the recent changes Nessie has been going through you haven't thought about her in one way I didn't like. I guess I'm just afraid for Nessie's sake that she will get hurt because I know once you admit your feelings for her she won't be able to get over it, or you. And if things don't work out she will be devastated and I don't want to see Nessie that way and I know you don't want to either."

"Of course I don't. I love her so much. She used to be little Nessie and I was always her big brother who was always there. I didn't know that one day when this time came that my feelings could actually be this strong. I've never experienced the feelings that I feel for her, so strongly. I will protect her Edward, and I will not hurt her. It's just hurting me to see her with that guy, who doesn't seem to care for her or respect her as much as she deserves. I know I can make her happy, really happy Edward."

"I believe you Jacob" he said placing a hand on my shoulder. "I support your decision to tell Nessie".

I looked up at him for the first time. "Thank you Edward, thank you"

As I was walking back to Carlisle's and Esme's house I heard Eric's car coming up the drive way. I walked around the front of the house to see him pressed up against Nessie against the car.

"I'm sorry Eric, but not tonight please, I've just had a lot on my mind and it's been a long day for me." She said calmly.

"Come on babe" he said kissing her harshly. Nessie tried to push him off with her "human strength".

"No Eric, please stop" I was fuming.

"Nessie?" I sad walking from the shadow making myself visible.

"Jake.." she said surprised.

"Damn it" Eric said kicking the car.

"Maybe you should leave buddy." I told him loudly causing the vampires in the house to walk outside to see what was going on.

"Whatever" Eric said getting into his car and slamming the door before flooring it down the driveway. Nessie turned to face everybody.

"I..I'm sorry everyone" she said looking down attempting to hide her tears. She ran up the step and into the house. 

"Nessie.." Alice said worried, following her up the stairs.

"Um Alice can I talk to Ness?" I said stepping in front of her. She looked at me for a few seconds before sighing hand moving to the side. I flashed her a smile and ran up the rest of the stairs.

"Nessie?" I knocked on her door softly. I could her distant sobs in the back ground, my heart breaking. My Nessie was hurt, she was upset. Part of me wanted to turn around and chase after that ass hole, but I decided not to knowing my priorities. "Nessie can I please come in its Jacob". I really just wanting to walk in anyways but the last thing I needed was Edward taking back his faith in me when I walk into his daughters room uninvited while she's changing or something.

Finally I heard her, "come in" she said faintly.

She was laying on her bed, her make-up a mess under the covers in a ball. But no matter what she looked like she was still beautiful to me. I sat down on the bed beside her suddenly realizing that she was upset because of Eric, and realizing that she wouldn't be upset unless he made her happy. And I didn't want to ruin her chances of her being happy. I picked her up and held her close to me rocking her slowly and holding her close so she would stay warm and comfortable.

"Nessie listen, no matter how much I don't want to say this but if Eric made you happy you should go for it. What was wrong with him? Well besides what I just witnessed outside."

"I'm sorry…Jake you weren't…supposed to see that"

"No, no, no Nessie I'm glad I did."

"Theres, just to many things…wrong with him"

"Tell me Nessie please whats wrong with him?" She was crying dramatically now shaking in my arms.

"He's not you" she said suddenly.

**Thanks for reading I hope you all loved it! Should be updating soon, I have a wedding in the morning and a baby shower late afternoon so please bear with me(: REVIEWWWW PRETTYYY PLEASEEEEE! Love you guys(:**


	3. Chapter 3 Jacob Imprints

**Hello again everybody! I hope you enjoy this chapter(: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It motivates me to update faster!**

**I do not own anything but the plot(: All cred to Mrs. Meyer**

Previously: (Jacobs POV)

"_Tell me Nessie please whats wrong with him?" She was crying dramatically now shaking in my arms._

"_He's not you" she said suddenly._

Renesmee's POV:

Jacob was all I thought about all night. I had tried to get Jake out of my mind, but I couldn't. I was impossible. I couldn't get his beautiful face, or his built, strong, sexy body, or his lips out of my head.

When Eric got me home I was so confused about what to do. I knew I didn't want to stay with Eric, but I didn't know what I would do if Jacob didn't feel the same and then I looked like such a fool.

But Eric had other plans, I guess. He pressed me up against the car attempting to make out with me even though I was not in the mood. But I didn't want to be rude I guess. Even though I could have taken him down any second I had to go along with being human, knowing that nothing serious would happen with half a dozen vampires in the house a few feel away.

I remember asking him to stop, but he wouldn't. And then, Jacob was there. I was so happy, but ashamed. He looked mad, really mad. His face was dark red, his knuckles were clenched, and his muscles were flaring.

Then Eric was gone and I was running in tears to my room. I heard a knock on my door recognizing his scent automatically. In a way I was ashamed to let him in, to see me like this. But I did.

I loved how he had picked me up in his arms and rocked me. He was so warm and strong. I loved to feel his muscles flex against me. I felt completely safe here with him.

And then I said it. Well not I love you or anything, but pretty much. I heard him take a breath and I automatically replied, "I..I'm sorry Jacob. I shouldn't of said that."

"No Nessie, no. Don't you ever be sorry to me, ever."

"Jake, listen I'm really tired do you mind going now so I can sleep?"

"Of course Nessie. Goodnight"

He placed me back on the bed gently before leaving the room and shutting the door.

I slept late into the next morning, not crawling out of bed until noon. I probably would have stayed there longer but I was thirsty. I hadn't hunted in a while.

I walked down stairs to see Jake in the kitchen fumbling with his hands. What was wrong with him? He didn't notice I was there until he smelled me. He turned around automatically smiling. "Hey Ness, I was so worried you were up there for a long time. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm um fine. I think I'm going hunting."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Don't worry Jacob I'm not going to run away"

He looked down. "But still?"

"Fine you can come."

We left through the back door. I only had to go about 18 miles until I found some boar. He waited on me while I finished and then we started back.

"Nessie I really was worried about you. If you need anything let me know."

I stopped walking. "Uh Jake listen what I said last night was wrong. I shouldn't have said that, I guess I was just so emotional and all." I stopped talking. I couldn't keep doing this and lying to him, and it was killing me to tell him how I really felt.

"Jake I'm going to be honest with you. I don't regret saying what I said last night. It was true. Every time I was with Eric or kissing Eric I always liked to imagine it was you. I don't know what it is Jake, you just, you make me feel safe. I trust you with everything I have Jake. I love it when you smile at me, and when you hold me. I love to feel how strong you are and feel your muscles up against me when you're hugging me. Jake I…I love you"

He sat down on a rock and motioned me to sit with him. Great this can't be good. I sat beside him and he took my hands in his looking at me deep in the eyes.

"Last night I had to talk to your father, I had to make sure I was allowed to tell you this. Nessie you mean so much to me, and you have no idea how happy you've just made me. You're beautiful, and funny, and smart, and amazing. I know lately I've been acting strange, but if were being honest and all I need to admit a few things. I hated seeing you with Eric. He didn't deserve you. I kept on worrying that he would do something or try something on you. I didn't like it when you kissed him because I always secretly wished it was me. I know I must have seemed distant these last few months but you started growing…..in places." He looked down embarrassed.

"And I was always afraid that If I looked at you I might let my hormones get in the way and I would think of you in a wrong way, and of course your dad would kill me. But what I've been putting off telling you for all these years is….Nessie I imprinted."

My heart dropped out of my chest. I felt like I was going to throw up. I knew what imprinting was but I didn't know Jacob had done it. Had I really lost him to some Quileute legend? Some girl who was probably ten times prettier than me? I looked down feeling like running away again but I knew I needed to stay to hear him out at least.

"I imprinted on you Nessie." I looked up at him, deep into his eyes, shocked and amazed that he was telling me this.

"Ever since you were a baby. But all I wanted then was for you to be happy and to give you everything you wanted. But now my feelings have changed and I've never felt this strongly about anything in my life Ness. I would do anything for you, be anything for you. You are everything to me. I want to be with you forever and love you and treat you like you deserve. I am completely and helpless in love with you Nessie."

I was still stunned. Jacob felt the same way? I had never been happier in my life. I felt a tear drop from my eye lashes. Was I really this happy that I was crying? I had never done that before. Even Jacob though I was sad instead of happy. He whipped away my tear.

"Nessie? What's wrong? I'm sorry what that to much?"

"Shut up and kiss me Jacob"

He smiled at me like he never had before, like I'd found the key to the treasure chest he's been searching for his whole life.

He kissed me in a way nobody had before, passionately and full of love. With his hands on the sides of my face running into my hair out kiss got deeper. He moved his arms down to my waist and picked me up setting me in his lap.

He trailed his tongue on my bottom lip asking for permission to enter, and I let him. His lips were everything I thought they were going to be and he tasted amazing. His hands moved back up from my wait and traced along my back, with my arms locked around his neck. After a while longer of this I pulled back seeing that he was smiling like an idiot, our foreheads pressed together my eyes locked deep in his. Then I started smiling too, a lot.

"How was that?" I asked him, both of our breathing heavy.

"Absolutely perfect" he replied his hands on my waist again.

"Want some more?" I asked him teasingly. He nodded but before he could say anything I was out of his arms and running into the woods. "Well good luck" I yelled at him laughing hard.

Jacob's POV:

I had just admitted everything to Nessie and now we were kissing. It was absolutely amazing. Our lips were perfect together. I had imagined doing this with her so many times in my head but know it was real.

She was really good at it, probably thanks to Eric. I lifted up her tiny waist and set her in my lap tracing my tongue along her bottom lip making sure she knew what I wanted, before I went ahead and did it without her permission and getting yelled at later by Edward. She answered my actions by taking her tongue and meeting it in my mouth. She tasted amazing and l lightly traced my fingers along her back. I loved this girl so much.

Then she pulled away and I couldn't help smiling like an idiot. She looked deep into my eyes before smiling and then laughing a little.

"How was that?" she asked me.

"Absolutely perfect" I told her. Because honestly it was. So far it was the best day of my life.

"Want some more?" she asked me a joking edge in her voice. I shook my head yes unsure of what she was up to. Then before I could catch her she was out of my arms and running into the forest. "Well good luck!" she called back.

I laughed and continued after her determined to catch her.

**Hope you all loved the chapter, quick note:**

**REVIEW! Really guys I want at LEAST 10 reviews from the first 3 chapters put together! Thanks(:**


	4. Chapter 4 Disaster Date

Chapter 4:

**Hey guys heres the next chapter! Review at the end please (:**

**I do not own any of the Twilight Books (:**

Renesmee's POV:

I was running from Jacob, pushing my speed, but I knew eventually he would catch up to me. Suddenly I felt his arms around my waist pulling me to his chest. I looked up to see him grinning at me. "Fine you caught me" I surrendered.

"We should probably be getting back though" he said disappointed. I turned around to look at him. He was amazing and he was mine. He met my eyes and leaned down to kiss me again gently. "I love you Renesmee"

I smiled. "I love you too Jacob Black"

He held my hand as we walked back to the house preparing for all the jokes from Emmett, happy dances from Alice, proud smiles from Carlisle and Esme, and bitter congratulations from Rosalie.

"So were my parents really ok with this?" I asked him.

"They knew it would happen eventually so they were ready to accept it. Your mothers really happy for us and you father is too I guess he just misses the little Renesmee he used to have that didn't worry about any of this stuff, and you once were his little girl."

I rested my head on his shoulder wondering how things had turned out so perfect.

"Listen Nessie do you um…want to uh…go out with me tonight?"

I looked up at him. "I would love to." I told him smiling.

"I'll pick you up at the cottage around 6. Is that ok?"

"It's perfect" I told him. He walked me to the cottage and then told me he had to go. Sam needed him for something around 3-ish so he'd better get going.

He kissed me on the cheek before leaving and running into the woods. I walked inside to see my parents on the couch watching TV, my mother on my father's lap.

"You better tell Alice before she finds out on her own" my dad told me.

"About what?" I asked taking off my jacket.

"About your date tonight, you know she's going to want to be a part of it" he replied.

I blushed. "Oh." I started walking to my room in the cottage to see if I had any clothes in there that would do, before Alice brought at least 25 outfits for me to try on from my other closet.

"Renesmee can you come here please before you go back to your room?" my father asked again.

"Uh sure" I said turning around and sitting in one of the chairs.

"For the record sweetie, we are really happy for you. And we want you to know that we do trust Jake. Just if anything happens we want you to be able to tell us about it" my mother said.

"Don't worry I will." I told her

"Really Renesmee" my father continued, "if Jacob does anything to make you uncomfortable please let us know. I know he's still a boy with hormones just like you."

"Dad really, I trust Jake too. And I know he respects me enough to not do anything if I don't want him too." I told them.

"I hope we're not making things to awkward, we've never been in this situation before." My mother said with my father nodding in agreement.

"It's ok, really just dad please cut him some slack he is just a guy and I don't want him to be uncomfortable if you're always so focused on seeing all of his thoughts."

" I will try honey, I promise" he smiled at me.

Jacob's POV:

I was walking to the cottage that night to pick up Nessie. I was a little early. I was wearing a light blue polo and some nice long khaki pants. I knocked on the door. Edward answered.

"Hello Jacob" he greeted me.

"Hey Edward" I replied

"Come on in" he told me. "Nessie, Jakes here" he yelled. This was pointless because I knew she could smell me ever since I left the reservation.

"Have her back by midnight. I trust you Jacob don't ruin that trust." He told me.

"I would never Edward" I assured him. Nessie walked out of her room in a purple short dress. I had warned myself ahead of time to keep most of my thoughts to myself until I was out of Edward's "hearing" range. But she was just so beautiful. Her hair was strait and her dress was about mid-thigh. Oh god was she trying to kill me?

"Bye dad" she said before taking my arm and walking with me outside.

"You look amazing Ness." I told her. I must be the luckiest guy in the world I thought silently to myself.

"Thank you Jake. So where are we going?"

I smiled to myself, "You'll have to wait" I whispered to her.

"Uhh" she groaned.

We arrived at the restaurant and the host took us to our table. Shortly after our waiter came to get our order. He kept looking at Nessie in a way I didn't like. Was I being over protective? Nessie just smiled back at him but not the way she smiled at me. After we were done I lead her to a private courtyard behind the restaurant. It was beautiful and I knew one day that I would bring her here.

We were sitting on one of the benches talking about random things and laughing at each other. Then she was kissing me again. When we were kissing it was as if nothing else mattered, just her. In a way I followed her lead, I was too afraid to push her farther than she wanted to go.

Nessie's eyes snapped open and she pulled back. "Ness?" I asked her.

"I..I need to go" she stood up and started walking towards the car. We drove the rest of the way in silence. "Ness please what's wrong tell me." I asked her calmly. She couldn't even look at me. I could faintly see tears running down her face in her reflection of the passenger window. I was so confused and worried. Edward was going to kill me and I don't even know what I did wrong.

She didn't answer me. Once we got to the cottage she wouldn't look at me either. She just walked right into the house. Mumbling, "I..I'm sorry Jake"

Seconds later Edward was standing in front of me. "What did you do, dog?" he demanded. I was shaking almost in tears myself.

"I..I don't know Edward. I really don't know." I fell to my knees realizing that Nessie and I are probably over.

"She's hiding her thoughts from me. Bella is trying to get her to talk."

"We were…kissing and she froze and pulled away and asked me to take her home"

"Did you try something!"

"No Edward I swear". I replayed the memory in my head showing him how careful I was with her hoping he would see I wasn't at fault.

"Forgive me Jacob you must understand my position"

"Its ok, just please Edward, please tell me what I did"

He sighed. "I think that should be something Nessie does when she's ready"

Renesmee's POV:

I woke up the next morning not feeling any better than I did the night before. Mom walked in as soon as she heard me moving around.

"Please sweetie, you father and I are really worried. We just want to know what happened"

I sighed. Jake and I were having an amazing time. He must hate me now. Mom sat on my bed waiting in anticipation.

"Jake and I were…making out when I realized something. For the record Jake didn't do anything wrong before go on." My mother nodded at me.

"I realized that I loved Jake. I loved Jake enough to where I wanted him to have what he deserved. I don't deserve him. With me he never gets to grow old, or have children. I mean I know Grandpa Carlisle isn't sure if I can have children, but there's still a chance that I can't. Jake deserves to grow old with a woman he loves and become a father, because I know he would be a great one."

"Renesmee, Jacob knows all this. He's been waiting for you your whole life. You are the only thing that matters to him."

"I might be for right now I just have a feeling that he could be so much happier without me."

"That is your decision my dear. I guess I should let your father know Jacob didn't try to rape you." She laughed.

"Very funny mom. Dad doesn't really think that does he?"

"I don't think so baby" she shut the door. Somehow no matter how bad it hurt me and no matter how bad I wanted to be with Jake I had to show him that it was ok for him to be with other people. I knew he wouldn't give up unless I convinced him I was happy otherwise. So therefore I know I have to do something I will regret. I picked up my phone and texted Eric.

_Hey Eric, it's Renesmee. Hope your not to mad at me(: Anyways I feel bad about what happened. Do you want to go out tonight? Maybe a movie or something? -Renesmee_

I knew no date would now compare to the one Jake took me on, but I was doing this for him. I just hope he doesn't think I'm some heartless person who used him. My phone buzzed.

_Sounds good sexy(; see you 2nite -Eric_

I walked to the big house to get ready in my room there, after all that's where Eric believes I live all the time.

Jacob's POV:

Nessie still hadn't talked to me. Although Bella assured me it was nothing to worry about. I didn't go to Carlisle's house this morning like I usually do, or the cottage. I knew she needed her space, but on the inside it was killing me. What did I do? What did I say?

Around six I went over to Carlisle and Esme's house. I walked in the front door to see none other than Eric sitting in the den. What was he doing here? Edward wasn't here at the moment to answer my silent question though. As soon as I approached him Emmet, Rosalie, Bella, Esme, Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle all started heading out the back door, saying they had to go hunting. And yelling to Renesmee that Edward would be at the cottage if she needed anything.

They had always said that group hunting was funner, it added to the competition. But the promised they would be back in a few hours. I continued to stare at Eric. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Oh yeah I heard you were the guy that was hooking up with Renesmee while I was gone, but no worries I'm back. I guess she didn't tell you she asked me out tonight? Oh well I hope you didn't stretch her out to much if you know what I mean."

I let out a loud growl and Nessie ran out of her room. "Jake!" she said loudly. Her hair was lightly curled and she was in a bathrobe. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Renesmee, your friend here's just saying how much he wants to get you in bed." Eric said glaring at Jacob.

"Shut up you ass hole, believe that's the exact opposite of what was going on." I reliped.

"That's it, both of you leave! Now!" She yelled.

Eric stomped out the door slamming it behind him. "You too Jacob, leave" she told me.

I wanted to stay so bad. I didn't understand what was going on. What had I done to deserve this? I surrendered and left the house but I didn't go very far. I lay against the side of the house. I could hear every step she made in her room. When she turned on the shower when she dried her hair. When she started crying. By then everyone else had returned but she hadn't allowed anybody in her room. Around 11-ish I told Edward something in my head knowing he was in the house with the rest of his family. _I'm going to talk to Nessie. I swear I won't do anything wrong I just can't take this anymore. I hope you understand._

I started scaling up the wall as best as I could, because there were few tress close enough to leap from. Finally I was in and thankfully she had left the window unlocked.

**Hey guys I know it was a longer chapter but I hoped you all enjoyed it! 8 reviews for next chapter! (:**


	5. Chapter 5 The Sex Talk

Chapter 5:

**I do not own Twilight or the characters! REVIEWWWW(:**

Jacob's POV:

I pushed her window open slowly before climbing through. She heard me and sat up in bed quickly turning on the lamp beside her bed.

"Ness its just me please don't freak out." I told her quietly.

"Jake? What are you doing? Its late." She whispered.

"Please Nessie I just need to know what I did and then I will leave and never bother you again if you don't want me to. You just have no idea how much this is killing me" I told her

She looked at me for a few seconds. As I walked slowly over to the bed and sat on the end. "I'm really sorry Jake, I didn't want you to be confused for blame yourself for this. It's completely my fault and my doing I promise so you don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Please Nessie with everything I have I am begging you to tell me" She could hear the agony in my voice.

"I don't know how to say this Jake"

"You don't have to say it" I reminded her. She sighed and held her hand out. I moved closer and took her hand. I could see us that night in the courtyard. She showed me what she was thinking of. About how she didn't deserve me. She showed me growing old with someone I loved and becoming a father and having a family of my own. She showed me how much it hurt her to do that, and why she asked Eric over. How she loved me so much my happiness was all that mattered.

Without even letting her finish I kissed her deeply placing my tongue in her mouth. At first she didn't do anything, I'm sure she was shocked at the moment, but then she reacted playing her lips against mine and deepening it even more laying against her headboard. I pushed myself up against her.

Two things made me stop shortly after that though. 1) lack of oxygen and 2) knowing that Edward was down stairs and surely knowing everything that we were doing.

I looked into her brown eyes. "Renesmee Cullen, you are everything to me. Without you I could never be happy. None of that matters to me. The only thing that matters is you! I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. Just please don't ever scare me like that again! I love you too much to ever loose you for any reason."

"I'm so sorry Jacob I was such an idiot. I didn't mean to do that to you" she told me.

"Its ok Nessie, really" he whispered.

Renesmee's POV:

I felt horrible I didn't know I was hurting him like that. I wish I would have found out sooner so I wouldn't have called Eric over.

"I should probably get going Ness" Jacob said sliding off the bed.

"No, stay. Please Jake" I begged him. I talked to my father in my head.

_Dad please let him stay, at least until I fall asleep. I promise you we won't do anything else. I just really need him right now, I feel awful. I hope you understand, and you can read our minds, it's not like we're dumb enough to try anything anyways and you know as well as I do how much respect Jacob has for me. If this is ok with you I just want to say thanks dad, I love you._

"My dad's ok with it I promise I just really need you right now. You can leave as soon as I fall asleep." I told him

He looked at me for a few minutes before climbing into the bed with me I guess to make sure my dad wasn't coming upstairs after us. He got under the covers and pulled me up against his chest.

I felt so warm and safe with him here. I started drifting off when I remembered something. "Jake can I ask you a question?"

"Anything Nessie" he told me kissing my hair.

"What did Eric say downstairs that got you mad, and please don't lie I really want to know."

He laid there for a second before sighing. "He made a comment to me about how he hoped that I hadn't….. stretched you out to much".

I laughed lightly. "Shocker" I said. Jacob seemed confused from my light and non-embarrassed reaction.

"All the guys at school pick about who's going to get me in bed first and take my virginity. It's nothing new." His arms tightened around me.

"Nessie if they ever touch you please.."

"Jake stop, it's ok really none of them have the balls to do it anyways." I interrupted him. I yawned.

"Its time for you to go to sleep Nessie" he said rocking me slowly.

"Goodnight Renesmee, I love you" he whispered sending chills down my spine.

I smiled to myself and before I knew it I was asleep.

8 Months Later (I know some of you don't like this but am I really supposed to go day by day forever? Haha)

Jacob's POV:

Over the past months, Nessie and I have gotten closer. We've had many more dates, and thankfully no arguments or misunderstandings.

Every now and again I'll get to lay with her until she falls asleep at night, but that's only when Edwards close by so he knows what's going on and I don't blame him. Nessie is a beautiful and amazing girl, and I would never trust a boy with her alone. Even me. Though I hate to admit it, I dream and fantasize about Nessie and I making love.

But I will never push her too far and I'm glad Edward sees that in me. We've had many make-out sessions and I've found myself grabbing her ass a lot when were on the beach at night when we go out. But Nessie likes it. She'll even moan a couple times when we're doing that stuff but all it does is turn me on, which sometimes isn't a good thing because I tend to let my imagination get the best of me. She just honestly has a great ass and perfect boobs. Sometimes when I'm alone at the house with Billy I'll picture what they look like without the clothes covering them. Which just proves to you that Nessie is still a virgin and no we've never gotten that far.

I'm already pretty sure that Edwards going to go with the whole no sex before marriage thing, but honestly I'm ok with it. Nessie is worth the wait and I know it will be so much more special for her and me when we're married.

Tonight were lying on the beach, well more like Nessie's lying and I'm on top of her. But were kissing and were so into the moment. I take my hand from her waist to her ass lightly grabbing at it. She moans on my lips, which makes me pretty…hard. I just hope she doesn't notice. I kiss her jaw line down her neck, sucking on her soft skin. "Jake.." she moans. But of course I end up having to stop because I don't want to do something I'll regret.

After a while were done and were lying there looking at the stars our hands intertwined. "Jake can I talk to you about something"

"Anything Ness"

"Remember when I told you a long time ago that the guys at my school would pick to see who would be the one to take my virginity?"

"Yes" I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"I was just wondering..if…your still a virgin Jake."

I wrap my arms around her waist again. "Yeah, Ness I am"

Her voice sounded surprised when she said "oh". She propped herself on her elbow and looked at me. "Jake I want you to be my first. I know this all came from nowhere, but it's been bothering me lately. I just can't imagine losing my virginity to someone other than you."

I kissed her forehead. "I promise Nessie, you will defiantly be my first, and I would really love to be yours." She smiled at me.

"Good. Just making sure that was clear" she said laughing slightly. "How much longer are we going to hold out Jake?"

"I honestly don't know Ness. It's got a lot to do with your father no matter how much I hate that. But I would never do anything unless you were ok with it"

"Hmm just wondering. Your boners have been getting worse lately" she said laughing.

I was blushing, she had noticed. "Oh come on like I don't turn you on too"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and find out for yourself" she said smiling.

We packed up all our stuff and started walking back to the cottage. Nessie had been sleeping there more because Edward liked to know when she got back.

When we got there Edward was outside. "Dad? What's up?" Nessie asked him.

"Nothing Renesmee, Alice just wants to see you at the house, she says it's very important."

"Oh ok" Nessie said turning to me.

"Jacob if you don't mind can you stay I would like to talk to you?" Edward said.

"Uh sure Edward. Bye Ness" I kissed her on the cheek and she started heading towards the house.

Edward motioned me to walk with him. I followed.

"I promise I have not been spying Jacob, you just haves some wolves on the reservation who pass through these woods. Anyway some of them had picked up on your conversation with my daughter tonight."

Great, just great I know where this is going. I thought.

Edward smiled faintly at my thoughts. "You were right. I would like for you and Renesmee to wait. It's my only wish for you two at the time. From father to son here, it is the best experience to wait. It makes you feel complete and it's the best feeling in the world to know that you're going to wake up every day to your loves face forever. Otherwise I'm afraid it would cause serious complications if something went wrong, and you were not married."

"I love Renesmee, Edward. I would never do anything to rush her or put her in an uncomfortable position. Honestly I would like to wait too and I believe it's best for the long run. I want it to be special for her."

"Thank you Jacob. And also the entire family has decided to do something special for your honeymoon, whenever that day comes that is. And I really hope it does. It's kind of a family tradition. But I figured I would tell you this now so when the time does finally come you won't have to struggle over what to do or where to take her."

_You not insisting on marriage now are you? I mean it's not like I don't want to I just don't know if its time yet. _I thought.

Edward laughed. "No I'm not Jacob, Alice just warned me to mention it to you tonight, I don't know but she seemed to say that you would be over stressed about the perfect honeymoon for Nessie and not be able to focus on you and her."

I smiled. "Thank you Edward. Really"

"You're welcome Jacob. Nessie is lucky to have you"

"I'm lucky to have her" I replied.

**OK end of this chapter, I know it's not a cliff hangered as they usually are, but oh well I'll cut you some slack this time! REVIEWWWWWW**


	6. Chapter 6 Mission: Seduce My Werewolf

**Hey guys I'm back(: Hope you enjoy the chapter! REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

Chapter 6**:**

Renesmee's POV:

That night as I lay in bed, I secretly wondered what my dad had talked to Jacob about. I hope it wasn't something embarrassing.

"OH.." my mother gasped from her bedroom where my parents were "reading". Yeah right they were totally doing it, uhh.

_Dad, I really need some time where I have privacy in my own mind and where it's quiet enough that I can sleep. Just saying, maybe we should get sound-proof rooms like Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme have in their house. Anyways I'm walking to the big house to sleep tonight. Bye love you._ I told my dad in my head.

I was only wearing a tank top and shorts to bed that night and I forgot a jacket once I left the house. I shivered realizing how cold it was outside. _Oh well. _I thought. I breathed out of my mouth still fascinated like a 5 year old when my breath made puffs in the dark. I later realized that was pretty dumb to do if there was danger close by and I couldn't smell it.

I heard something like crunching leaves in the forest beside me. I turned quickly, my heart quickening its pace. I knew my dad couldn't hear me this far away especially if his concentration was…somewhere else at the moment. I heard the noise again.

"Hello?" I said into the darkness. Suddenly a figure started moving towards me.

"Nessie?" it said. It took a second for me to realize who it was; I must have been more tired than I had thought.

"Jake? Oh thank god it's you I was so scared." I said relieved.

He pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he whispered. "Jeez Nessie your freezing" he said suddenly.

"I kinda forgot a jacket. I decided to sleep at the big house tonight. What are you doing out here Jake?" I asked

He pulled back standing in front of me. "I was just watching over everything" he said.

"Watching over everything? You mean me?" I questioned.

"Yeah" he said looking down.

"How often do you do this?"

"A couple nights a week. I just like knowing that you're safe at night. I can stop if you want me to."

"No, no please don't. It's sweet" I said smiling.

He smiled back at me taking a look at what I was wearing. I became embarrassed realizing I wasn't wearing a bra and my nipples were surely poking out of my tank because of all this cold. I crossed my arms over my chest and Jake quickly snapped out of it. I couldn't help but smile.

"Wait um what did my dad talk to you about earlier?" I asked him.

"He… uh he kinda gave me the sex talk" he answered nervously.

"Jake I'm so sorry, I'm so embarrassed."

He laughed, "No its cool Nessie he made some really good points."

"I should probably keep going" I said turning away.

"Its fine Ness don't worry I'm watching over you" he said kissing my forehead. "Goodnight" I said to him.

"Goodnight" whispered back. And then he was back into the woods again, but I knew he was there. He always would be.

The Next Day (Nessie's POV)

Jake and I were driving home the next day, from our date. It was already very dark out and we were holding hands across the seats. "Tonight was really nice Jake" I told him.

"Anything for you Ness" he smiled at me. It started raining. Thankfully though it was just a light rain. "I have an I idea" I announced.

"Oh god this doesn't sound good" he replied looking at me confused. "Stop the car" I told him.

"Nessie come on its raining and I've got to get you back"

"It will be fine Jake; I'll make sure my dad knows it's my fault" I smiled at him. He couldn't resist my smile. "Alright" he said pulling over. I turned up the radio and got out of the car walking to his side and opening his door.

"Renesmee what are you doing" he asked me again. I smiled at him and pulled at his hands. "Dance with me Jake".

He stared at me for a second, "Nessie are you crazy".

"Maybe" I replied pulling at him harder. "Please Jake" I pouted at him. He groaned giving in and followed me to the front of the car. I locked my arms around his neck and he placed his on my waist. I laid my head on his chest warming myself from the freezing rain. He noticed I was cold and held me to him tighter.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear. I looked up at him.

"I love you too Jake". He pressed his lips to mine firmly as I slid my tongue into his. We did this for several minutes as our breathing got heavy. We were now pretty wet from the rain, as I dragged him back to the car not removing my lips from his as I traced my fingers on his chest. I managed to open the back door as I slid into it, him following me inside. He closed the door behind us and laid me down.

He ran his hands through my hair as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I began tugging at his shirt trying to undo the buttons. He groaned on my lips which I misunderstood as him telling me to continue. As I continued to fidget with the buttons more he pulled away. "Nessie what are you doing?" he asked me.

"I want you Jake" I told him looking into his eyes.

"No Nessie no we can't do this" he told me shaking his head.

"But…why?" I asked my voice cracking. I could feel tears well up in my eyes from his denial. It hurt me to the core. How could he not want me? Did he not love me?

"Nessie please don't. Please don't get upset I hate to see you cry".

"Then why are you doing this" I asked him tears beginning to spill over my eye lids.

"Because I love you Nessie. You mean everything to me and you deserve something more special than this." He said reminding me of the fact we were in his car.

"I want to be with you, you have no idea how much this hurts me to see you cry because I'm denying you. I want you so bad Nessie, but you're worth the wait. I want it to be perfect for you and my dirty car is not good enough."

I smiled at him feeling like an idiot. I pulled him towards me holding him to me. He was careful not to crush my tiny body beneath him. "I'm sorry Jake, I'm so so sorry" I told him.

"Shh its ok Nessie" he said soothing me. "Come on let's get you home" he said helping me up.

Jacobs POV:

I could see shadows in the cottage as we pulled up. She looked over at me and smiled. "I love you Jake" she leaned over and kissed me.

"I love you too Nessie." We pulled apart and she got out of the car. I was just about to pull away when Edward came at vampire speed outside beside me car. "I heard Nessie's thoughts" he told me.

"Oh" I replied knowing what he was talking about. She must have been thinking about tonight when we were in the car.

"You're correct" he answered my thoughts. "I just want to thank you Jacob." I looked up at him confused.

"You have exceeded my expectations. I am very proud of you; I know how hard it must have been. I remember when Bella tried to do the same thing to me"

I smirked; of course Bella had tried to seduce a vampire. Nothing surprised me about her anymore.

"Trust me Jacob it's worth the wait. It really is." He gave me a quick smile and then went back inside the house.

**Well that's all for this chapter everybody! Thank you for reading! If you don't mind I would really like some reviews! I'm not lying when I said it motivates me to work faster. (:**


	7. Chapter 7 La Push, and the Blessing

**Hey guys here the update! I don't own anything(:**

Chapter 7:

Renesmee's POV:

This morning I got up and scrunched my hair, slid on a pair of short, short jeans, and a yellow top. "Nessie?" Someone called from downstairs.

"I'm coming" I yelled back. This morning I was running late. I had forgotten to set my alarm, because Jake was taking me to hang at Sam and Emily's house with the pack.

I rushed on my make-up, grateful once again for my vampire-speed and grabbed my phone off my table and my purse off my bed. I headed down the stairs to see Jake waiting for me.

"Hey" I said smiling at him.

"Hey Ness" he replied looking me over in my outfit. My dad growled from the living room and Jake quickly looked away. I blushed a bright pink before taking Jake's hand and walking with him outside yelling goodbye's to everyone.

Once outside he brought his lips down to mine, kissing me softly. He pulled away and led me by the waist to his car. I got in and he jumped in on the other side pulling out of the long driveway.

"Sorry about this morning I forgot to set my alarm"

He laughed, "No worries your fine, it's not like the pack ever gets anywhere on time anyways."

"So who's all going to be there?" I asked

"The usual. Seth, Embry, Quil, Paul, Rachel, Sam, Leah, Emily, Claire, and a few other new wolves."

I nodded turning on the radio. I knew how much he didn't like people messing with his radio but he never had an issue with me messing with it. I turned to a station playing Selena Gomez's, "Love you like a love song".

Jacob groaned and I laughed. I liked the song it was catchy. I began singing along to the lyrics, shouting at some parts and goofing on others all together. He just laughed at me. I loved making him laugh. When he was happy, I was happy.

We pulled into Emily and Seth's driveway. I got out of the car and was tackled by Seth. "Hey stranger" I said.

"Hey Nessie you look amazing, it's been way to long." He said grinning back at me.

"It has" I agreed. I walked inside to hug everybody else. Emily was in the kitchen working furiously and trying to keep the guys away from the food long enough to make it look like she had made some progress. Leah, Rachel, Claire and I helped her.

I have to say Leah is really pretty. She's let her hair grow out longer and has started to take more care into how she dresses. Today she is wearing a pink and yellow sun dress with a flower in her hair. Leah was laughing about how she had imprinted on a new wolf, telling us about the rest of the pack having to hear both sides of the relationship all the time. His name was Cameron and he was really funny. She looked so happy too. I was glad for her.

They started asking questions about Jacob and I. I somehow felt like we all connected in a different way as imprints. I felt comfortable to talk about anything with them. Especially when they started asking about mine and Jacob's sex life.

"Uh, I don't know. He's so insistent on waiting." I complained. Thank god the guys were in the yard playing football.

"Aww, that's sort of sweet Ness" Leah said.

"I guess, but I just really wish that we would have it my way for once, but he thinks it will be so much more special for me if we wait. It's like my father all over again." I grumbled.

"Hey, think of it this way its more time to prepare mentally at least" Emily sighed.

"Prepare mentally?" I questioned.

"Yeah just to know when the moment comes you're going to be able to suck it up and get it over with. We might be strong, but these are Quileute wolves were talking about." Emily told me placing hotdogs into buns.

"What do you mean we might be strong? What's so special about Quileute boys?" Emily looked at Leah for assistance.

Leah looked at me. "Wolf boys tend to have rather large um well you know, dicks; At least larger than most normal boys. It's a pain at first; I was sore for days."

I looked in fear at them. "Hey, hey Nessie don't worry! After a while it turns out to be an amazing thing and you're glad you spent a few weeks of pain, for years of pleasure." Emily told me.

After the guys came in and ate it was pretty dark. We all went to the beach to have a bond fire.

I lay in Jacob's lap letting him hold me in his arms. I snuggled closer to him. I loved the feeling of being in his arms.

"That's where you belong" he whispered in my ear. Oh shit! I hadn't noticed my hand on his chest. He laughed at me and I quickly removed my hand. He kissed my hair.

Before I knew it I was out of Jakes arms and being thrown in to the ocean by none other than…Collin. Of course he was doing this. After all I had slipped some hot sauce into his hotdogs earlier. This must be his pay back. Jake looked like he was about to attack Collin and come after me to see if I was ok, but before he could make a decision I was on the shore again dragging Collin into the water with me. Everyone on the beach was laughing except for Jacob. I even found this funny as I giggled wrestling with him under the water. Somehow my shirt was ripped though and I could feel it floating away somewhere but I was too busy to notice or care.

I eventually managed to chunk Collin a few hundred feet farther out into the ocean laughing. After all the years of messing around with Uncle Emmet something had finally paid off. I started swimming back to shore feeling my clothes cling to me. Once I was out I was freezing only wearing my jean short shorts and a bra. By the time Jacob had gotten to me everyone had had a greater laugh seeing how my shirt had managed to disappear during all the chaos. Jacob hugged me tight warming my body. He gave me a sweatshirt to put on.

"Damn" Seth said probably thinking of the mental picture he now had of my in my bra in his head. Jacob growled at him.

"Oh come on Jake cut me some slack, no offense Ness but Jake that is one nice rack." Everyone burst into laughter all over again. Jacob just growled louder and I blushed.

Eventually it was time to go though so we walked back to Sam and Emily's house to get Jake's car.

"That was fun" I told Jake as he started up the car.

"I'm sorry about Seth and Collin" he replied

"No it's fine, it was actually pretty entertaining. Uncle Emmet is going to be really proud of me." I laughed

He laughed with me. "So when should I give you your sweatshirt back?" I asked him.

"It's cool you keep it"

I smiled; I would definitely be sleeping in this tonight. I loved the smell of Jake at night it helped me fall asleep easier.

"Thanks" I told him.

"Anytime Ness"

Jake's POV:

The next day I made sure Nessie was at the big house before I headed to the cottage. I couldn't believe I was doing this. In a million years I would have never seen this coming but after Renesmee came along everything changed. I took a few deep breaths before knocking on the door.

Edward answered. He seemed confused probably because I was reciting the Spanish alphabet in my head over and over. "Hello Jacob"

"Hey Edward can I talk to you, alone" I asked him.

"Its fine, Bella's not here. Come in?"

"Sure thanks". I walked inside and sat on the couch across from Edward. I remember being is this exact same spot almost a year ago when I asked Edward to let me date Renesmee. "I um have something to ask you Edward"

He stared at me for a few minutes before responding. "What is it?"

I was panicking now; I had never done this before. "I love Renesmee. I love her so much it hurts when I can't be with her or hold her. She's the only one I want to be with and love. I will protect her Edward, I will respect her and love her like she deserves. She is everything to me. I want to wake up to her face every day of my life and know she's mine. She is my entire world, and I guess I wanted to ask for you permission and blessing today Edward. I want to ask Renesmee to marry me."

I took a deep breath though my entire body was still shaking. A normal human wouldn't have been able to notice, but I knew Edward did. I studied my face for a while longer before smiling.

I was so confused, why was he smiling?

"I wouldn't have it any other way son"

I looked up at him and his smile got wider, I smiled back to. But then it was gone again. Now came the really hard part. Getting her to say yes.

**Well that's the end of chapter 7(: I hope you all enjoyed I want 17 reviews total for another chapter! Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8 Nessie Do You See That?

Chapter 8:

**New chapter! I don't own anything(: REVIEW**

Renesmee's POV

Today was the day! Jacob and I had been going out officially for a year now. Every moment with him was pure bliss. I smiled at myself in the mirror remembering how far we have come. Alice seemed to be in a very good mood, even though she's happy all the time, she was just much more excited than usual.

I walked down stairs in a shirt and some sweats with my hair in a bun. Jake was with the pack this morning so I wasn't too worried about how I looked.

"Good morning princess" dad told me as I landed on the sofa in the big house.

"Morning" I replied. Everyone was smiling at me. "What?" I asked looking around the room. Alice was talking really fast to Jasper who was smiling at me, Emmet had paused him game to laugh at Rosalie's sour expression which was odd, and usually she's never upset around me. Grandma and Grandpa were giving me a bright smile from the hall as well as my mom.

"Nothing absolutely nothing" Rosalie replied obviously annoyed at something. My father chuckled at whatever was going on in her head. I just ignored them all and focused on how bad Emmet was losing in his game.

"Dude I totally had him!" he yelled. "Wow Emmet you suck" I told him with a smirk on my face.

"I'd like to see you try" she shrugged. "Fine" I announced.

I picked up the spare controller and he switched it to 2 players. "We each have 7 people on our team. First to 30,000 points wins."

"Sounds good" I replied.

"VICTORY!" I yelled after my 3rd straight win. "Rematch" Emmet challenged for the 4th time. "No way, I'm starving" I told him walking in to the kitchen. I grabbed a granola bar from the cabinet and sat down. I was having Jacob withdrawals. I knew it was his job to protect his people I missed him so much. I hated spending time away from him.

I went up to my room and put on some dark skinny jeans, a white top, and a leather jacket with my leather boots. I took a look at myself in the mirror. I wasn't allowed to ride on my motorcycle without Jake, but I knew I could take care of myself besides I was bored. I scrunched my hair forming red-blonde waves throughout my hair and put on a yellow and green scarfand a pair of big sunglasses.

I didn't see anybody in the house so I quietly jumped on my motorcycle and put my helmet on, taking off down the drive way. I rode along a couple of the back roads getting a little cold as I picked up speed. It was March after all.

Suddenly I heard a howl from the woods beside me. I turned my head to get a better look at what made the noise when my chain jammed and sent me flying off hitting the ground with a loud thump.

"Ouch" I moaned feeling the soreness and pain shoot through the side of my head. I grabbed at where I felt the pain feeling blood against my hand.

"NESSIE!" Jacob screamed running towards me. "Are you ok? Oh my god, I'm so sorry I was trying to get your attention for you to go back home because I had a feeling you were going to get hurt. What are you doing! You know you can't ride without me."

I couldn't make out half of the stuff he was saying, my head was throbbing to hard. I winced in pain.

"Oh god Ness, you're bleeding. Come on" he picked me up leaving the bike where it was and started running with me through the woods.

"I…I'm so sorry Jake, there just wasn't anything else to do without you there." I told him trying to calm my breathing so he wouldn't worry so much.

"It's ok Nessie just try and rest; I'm going to get you to Carlisle." He held me tighter to his chest. I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was so muscular, and un-real looking. It was impossible to look away. "See anything you like" he smirked slightly.

"Maybe" I replied "I'm sorry Jake I really am" I told him again.

Soon we were at the house and Carlisle was waiting for us in his office. "Let me look at you Nessie" he said examining my bleeding head.

"Nothing to big, just a nice cut you have there. Anymore serious and you would need stitches but I'm just going to clean in and put a bandage on it. You can take it off after a few hours though." Jacob stayed with me and held my hand as I winced in pain with the alcohol he was applying to my head.

There all done he said a few moments later after the bandage was in place. "Thanks Grandpa Carlisle" I told him giving him a hug.

"Your quite welcome my dear. Your parents weren't too happy about this stunt though. I'm sure they would ground you if you and Jacob were going on your one year anniversary date tonight." He smiled before leaving the room.

"Oh god I almost forgot! Now I'm going to look all beat up tonight."

"No its ok Nessie you look fine, I'm just glad you're ok" he smiled at me.

Alice appeared at the door, "Speaking of your date, I need you Ness you have to start getting ready. And you, wolf boy go get dressed up!"

"Yes mam" Jacob told her before kissing me on the forehead and leaving the room.

Alice dragged me to get ready doing my hair first twisting it into a low side bun, letting my wound heal a bit before covering it to nonexistence with makeup. I slipped on a short one sleeved white dress with white heels. To finish everything off Alice placed a white flower in my hair.

As I walked down the stairs I could see Jake's eyes popping out of his head. I tilted my head down to hide my blush. Jake placed his hand under my chin once I was at the bottom of the stairs making me look at him. He smiled at me. "You, Renesmee Cullen look beautiful".

I blushed deeper and smiled at him. He held out his arm for me and I gladly took it. I gave my dad a kiss on the cheek before heading out. "Jacob" he said suddenly.

We turned to look at my dad. "No curfew tonight, you two just be safe" he said.

Jacob smiled and nodded at him. "Well that was nice" I whispered to him once we were outside.

"Yeah" he replied.

"So where are we going for this one year anniversary date tonight Mr. Black?" I asked him trying to find his face in the darkness.

"Be patient Mrs. Cullen" he replied.

I groaned letting him help me into the car before getting in on his side and driving off toward our destination. We held hands the whole way there laughing at each other.

"You have no idea how scared I was today Ness, I was afraid if I didn't phase back fast enough I wouldn't get to you in time."

"It's ok Jacob; really I don't even feel it anymore."

"I know I just feel it's my responsibility to take care of you and make sure your safe".

"Jake, listen today was my entire fault. Everybody makes mistakes, but I promise I'll never do that again unless I have your permission" I laughed at him making him sound like my warden more than my boyfriend.

He laughed with me before parking by a stretch of woods that I wasn't familiar with. "Where are we?" I asked.

"It's a surprise" he replied leading me through the thick bushes and trees. "Alice is going to kill you if I rip my dress" I told him jokingly. He picked me up and carried me until I saw on opening of grass. He set me down. There was a pond. It looked amazing unlike anything I had seen before. It was perfectly lit by the full moon from above. There were scarce trees around, but most of the field was open. By the pond I could see a blanket and a basket neat fully placed. I was in awe.

"Jacob…its...It's beautiful" I gasped

"I'm glad you like it. Only the best for my Nessie" he whispered. Silently he led me to the blanket sitting with me. It wasn't cold, or hot it was perfect. After we finished eating I laid against his chest looking at the sky. He was rubbing my arm softly. After a while he sat up suddenly.

"Jake? What wrong" I asked turning around to face his alarmed emotions.

"Do you see that?" he asked me huskily standing up and pulling me with him.

"See what?" I asked him a little scared. He pointed over the pond where his gaze had been. I looked to where he had been pointing unable to make much out in the darkness on the other side of the pond. "I don't see anything" I told him turning around to face him.

But when I turned around Jake wasn't looking across the pond anymore, his expression wasn't worried or scared. He was slightly nervous, on one knee on the ground under me holding a small diamond ring in his large fingers. I gasped.

"Nessie, I love you. I've always loved you, you are everything to me, you are my life, and my world. I couldn't see myself with anybody else except you. I want to be with you every day and hold you every day and love you every day and know your mine. You are amazing and incredible and beautiful."

Tears lightly started falling from my eyes. Was this really happening?

"I will take care of you and protect you. I will be there for you forever. I'm begging you to give me the honor of being my wife. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

I took a deep breath letting a few more tears escape from my eyes. "Yes" I whispered. Jacob smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen in my life. I held my hand out to him. He took it and in one slow movement slid the ring onto my finger.

He stood up, and I wrapped my arms around him hugging him as tight as I could smiling like crazy. Jacob asked me to marry him! Did this really just happen? I pulled back and placed my lips on his sliding my tongue through. I had never kisses him with so much energy before and I think he liked that. He landed on his back with me on top of him holding his face in my hands as I continued kissing him. He held his hands on my waist.

I pulled away smiling down at him. "Ready to go back?" he asked.

"Under one condition" I whispered.

"What?"

"Stay with me tonight."

"I promise" he smiled at me helping me up and walking with me to the car. I could feel the ring on my finger smiling at the feeling.

We held hands again across the seats as he took a look at my hand. "I like the look of that Mrs. Black" he said motioning to the ring. I blushed deep red loving how he called me Mrs. Black.

"I'll have to do that more often" he said. Damn! I had temporarily forgotten that we were holding hands and he could see all my thoughts.

"Shut up and drive, Mr. Black".

I was going to love this.

**Well that is all for this chapter I hope you all loved it, 21 reviews total for next!**


	9. Chapter 9 Wedding Plans

Chapter 9!

**Here ya go! Hope you all enjoy REVIEW!**

Renesmee's POV:

As soon as we had gotten home last night, Alice had jumped all over me. She was saying things like napkin designs, cake filling, and dinner glasses with our initials encrusted inside. Jasper had tried to calm her down, but it was impossible Alice was on cloud 9 and it would be a while until she came back down.

I turned to my side in my bed running into a wall of Jacob. He was looking down at me. I smiled at him. "Good morning" I whispered.

"Good morning to you too beautiful" he replied. I laid my head on his chest once again sighing. He played with my hair pulling it away from my face. I myself was on cloud 9 as well maybe even higher like cloud 12. Here I was in my bed waking up with a man I love and a man I could now call my fiancée. I could smell Alice coming upstairs it was obvious she knew I was up. "Uhh" I groaned pulling the sheets over my head.

There were 2 light knocks on the door. Without any of us saying anything the door opened and Alice walked in pulling the covers off my head. I tried to hide myself in Jacobs's bare chest but it was useless. "So Nessie since I already know you're going to say yes I would like to thank you for letting me be your wedding planner, you won't have to worry about anything. I'll leave all the big decisions up to you but it very important I know my deadline or at least a range of when the wedding will be." She said simply hoping up and down.

"Alice we just got engaged yesterday, barely 12 hours ago. Nothing is official yet." I told her trying not to crush her feelings.

"But I am your planner right?" she asked only slightly hopefully.

"Of course you are we just aren't in any rush right now so go knock yourself out you have all the time in the world". I looked to Jake for support. He nodded at me.

"Thank you Nessie, thank you, thank you, thank you" she screamed running over to hug me.

"You're welcome Alice, now go I would like to rest a little longer with my fiancée." I told her.

I could feel the smile on Jacobs face without even looking at him.

"Oh fine" she said leaving the room skipping along. Once she was gone I landed back on Jakes chest.

"You know Nessie I was thinking and maybe I have an idea about the wedding".

I looked up at him. "What would that be?" I asked

"I know its kinda soon but what about First Beach?" he asked.

"That sounds perfect. I'm so glad you thought of that because I can't think of a better place." I told him.

"I'm glad you saw it that way" he said leaning down towards me. I eagerly met his lips kissing him deeply.

LATER THAT DAY

"Nessie why don't you go downtown and get a few wedding books? You're going to need some ideas." She told me.

"But Alice we don't even know when the wedding is yet. Can I please just take it day by day and enjoy this time. It might not even until a year from now." I could hear Jacob's groan from the living room. He didn't like that idea. I sighed standing up from the table.

Alice just continued to look at me. Her eyes begging and pleading for me to go.

"Fine! Jeez Alice whatever, I can go right now before they close, but no promises that I'm going to be in the mood to read them when I get back" I told her.

"Yay Nessie!" Alice cheered.

"I'll go with you Ness" Jake said coming into the room.

"It's ok Jake really I'll be fine, I'm just going to drive to the book store and come straight home." I told him. He didn't like the fact that nobody was going with me but I assured him everything would be ok and I would have my phone. I kissed him and then walked out the door getting into my car and driving down the drive way.

Once I got to the book store I scanned the Bridal section and picked out a book and a few magazines. It was dark by the time I left. I put the books in my bag and started walking to my car on the other side of the building. Something was off though. I smelled vampire. I turned around to see a boy a couple of inches taller than me behind me. He looked strong and thirsty, with his eyes a burning red.

Jacob's POV:

I was sitting around in the kitchen digging through the fridge. _Shouldn't she be back by now?_ I asked myself. Alice was still at the table. I swear she hadn't moved all day.

"Jeez Alice take a brake will ya!" I told her. She snapped her head up at me glaring as if she were staring deep into my soul.

"This is Nessie's wedding and I am the planner. Do you have any idea at all how important and perfect this has to be? I figured you of all people would want this to be extremely special for her. Besides this will probably be the last wedding I ever plan." She growled.

And then as if nothing had happened she was working again, righting down everything that she needed to have done by at least tonight. And the list was pretty long. She had been calling caterers, to valets, to chefs of all kinds. Booking DJ's, reregistering Ness and I at Belk's, Target, and JC Penny. _This is madness _I told myself. We had time to get this all done, but Ness agreed to it and I wasn't going to object to her decisions.

Jasper walked in and leaned against the counter with me on the other side of the kitchen from Alice. "Believe me, I've tried." He whispered. "I won't be getting any until this wedding is over. She tends to be rather un-seducible at this stage."

Alice dropped the phone on the table. I would have passed it off as a clumsy accident, but she was a vampire if the phone was actually falling she would have been able to catch it. She stood up suddenly. The only other guess I would have had was she overhear Jasper, but then Edward entered the room with same expression on his face. They looked at me. I was so confused. _What is going on?_ Edward turned to Alice; "we don't have much time by the way it looks, we need to hurry". He told her.

"Seriously? Don't worry we'll be able to plan the wedding in plenty of time everyone can help." I told them rolling my eyes. _What was up with this family and over reacting and over planning?_ I was glad Nessie didn't have any of those traits.

"Nessie's in danger Jacob" he said quickly. I froze. _What? What kind of danger_, but Edward didn't have time to answer me.

"Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme you take the Jeep." He told them. "The rest of us will get in the Volvo."

Bella, Alice, Edward, Jasper, and I climbed into the Volvo finding it difficult to fit. "What is going on Edward?" I asked shaking.

"Renesmee is being corned by a new born. He didn't know what she was. Her scent was different than anything he had ever smelled and he was curious. I have a feeling this will not turn out to well. She is not nearly as strong as him" he breathed.

I was shaking furiously now, Jasper was trying his best to keep me from phasing.

"It's happening now" Alice breathed. Edward accelerated as fast as the car would allow. My phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket.

_Nessie,_ it read.

"Answer it!" Edward practically yelled. I flipped it open at once.

"Nessie? Nessie? Are you ok?"

"Jake I don't know what's going on, I'm being chased. I don't know if I can do this." She panted.

"Just keep running" I told her. Suddenly there was a scream on the other end. "NESSIE!" I screamed.

"He has her down an alley Edward" Alice informed.

"Were almost there" he said. I could still hear Nessie screaming on the other end. It was obvious she had dropped her phone. "No..STOP..don't please" she yelled at him.

I couldn't take this I placed my head in my hands crying. I knew I should have gone with her, I told myself. Alice gasped and Edward growled.

"What!" Bella screamed.

"He's changed his plans; it's not her blood he wants anymore"

I knew what he meant. My Nessie was hurt. She was in danger. I could hear her screams and her pleading to him on the other end of the line. He was going to rape her and I could do nothing about it.

**That's the end of this chapter! Hoped you all enjoyed it! 26 reviews total for next chapter! The more the faster I post!**


	10. Chapter 10 I'm A WHAT?

**Chapter 10!**

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Sorry to keep you waiting(: I don't own anything!**

_Previously (Jacob's POV)-_

_I knew what he meant. My Nessie was hurt. She was in danger. I could hear her screams and her pleading to him on the other end of the line. He was going to rape her and I could do nothing about it._

Jacob's POV:

Suddenly Edward's car swerved onto a curb and he hit the brakes. I looked up for a split second to see I sight I wished I never would have. Nessie, My Nessie, was pushed up against a brick wall trapped by a tall vampire. Ass hole. She was crying attempting to fight him off, with his hand far up her shirt. I was pissed. She was mine, if anyone was allowed to do that it was me! I was out of the car before it came to a complete stop.

When Nessie saw me her face was a mix of pain, confusion, and embarrassment. I pulled the vampire off her, dragging him away so she wouldn't have to see what I was about to do. I began repeatedly punching and hitting him.

"How dare you touch her! She is mine!" I screamed in his face. Soon I was accompanied by Emmet, Jasper, and Edward. Carlisle went off and started a fire. By the time we had finished him off the girls had already taken Nessie back to the house. We all got in Emmet's jeep and headed back.

I walked into the house finding most of them in the living room.

"She's at the cottage with Bella", Rosalie said looking at the floor.

I headed to the cottage, running in the front door I could hear Nessie's tears from her bedroom. I walked to the closed door and knocked on it. Bella answered.

"Listen I don't know if now is a good time Jake" she said calmly.

Behind Bella a strange voice called to me. I could barely recognize it as Renesmee's. Her voice must have been hoarse. "No please I need to see him, I need to see Jake" she called.

Bella sighed and excused herself to the big house giving us some privacy. I walked to her bed kneeling beside her. "Nessie? Oh God I'm so sorry, we were trying to get there as soon as possible, but..but"

"Jake…It's ok" she said quietly. "You found me, you saved me it's alright now."

"No its not I should have been there! I feel awful", I told her hiding my face.

"Jake really don't worry I love you. That's all that matters."

I still couldn't bring myself to look at her. I was still greatly ashamed of myself. I couldn't believe this was happening. "Nessie I need to know" I whispered, but I knew she could hear me.

"I need to know if her hurt you or if you in any pain".

"No Jake, I'm not in any pain I'm just exhausted and tired and my throat is a bit hoarse." She told me bring my face back up to hers. My cheeks were cover in light scattered tears. She wiped them away calmly. "Lay with me Jake" she told me.

"Nessie are you sure I don't want to freak you out or push you if you feel weird around me or something."

"I could never feel weird around you Jake"

"No Nessie I cant. Not tonight. Not after what just happened."

"Jake..please" her voice was breaking and tears were falling down her flushed cheeks. "Jake I need you to hold me. I need you to make it all better and let me feel warm and safe tonight." She pleaded.

I couldn't turn her down. My Nessie needed me. I climbed in to the bed and she quickly buried her face in my chest. I held her to me tightly kissing the top of her head rocking her gently.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too, more than you will ever know". And then she was asleep.

Renesmee's POV:

I'm guessing that time had flown by. I was so consumed with Jake that I didn't notice how fast the end of my spring break had come. I didn't want to go back to school. I already knew everything they were going to teach us. But my family saw it fit that I complete high school at least once.

Thankfully this year I was a senior. And also Jake would be going with me. He had managed to talk Seth, Quil, and Embry into going too.

People at school know me as Renn. At least that's the nickname they came up for me my freshman year. I agree with them, because Renesmee is a mouthful. This year though I wouldn't be doing any of my afterschool activities. I just wanted to focus on graduating. So no more drama club or chorus concerts.

That day I wore some dark wash jeans and a teal top with a gold necklace and gold earrings. I wore my hair curly in ringlets because I know that's how Jake likes it. But it also just made me look hotter. I put on some red lipstick and my make up a bit heavier than usual.

When I walked down the stairs I saw Jake waiting on me as usual. Except instead of his mouth dropping open it clamped shut. I guess he was upset because I wasn't just getting dressed up for him; everybody was going to notice me. And by everybody I meant every boy. I placed my hand on his cheek once I was in front of him. "_Don't worry I love __**you**_" I told him with my gift.

He smiled at me and took my hand. The rest of my family was already heading out the door. I decided to take my red Mercedes instead of riding in on Jake's bike. Besides I really didn't want to mess up my hair with intense wind blowing around me.

Once at school I got out of my car and pulled my schedule out of my bag. Jake had tried to swing every class with me which he did except for AP Chemistry.

I met him on the side walk and we went to first period Geometry together.

I was getting a lot of stares and head nod's from the guys. They kept passing me and saying "Heyy" or "How's it going baby" which Jake didn't like at all. When we would pass the pack they would be making up some sex joke and we would catch the end of it which made it sound even worse. I loved the feeling of having Jake and the pack at school. It was calming.

The way guys stared at me all morning I found quite flattering, and of course Jake didn't. But when I would catch girls looking at him I couldn't help but let out a slight snarl under my breath. Jake just chuckled at me.

"Bye beautiful" Jake said kissing me. It was 3rd period and the only time we didn't have a class together. Jake had woodshop or something. "Bye" I told him.

I took a seat at one of the lab tables and stared at the blackboard. _Mrs. Reeder_. The board read. I wasn't paying enough attention to notice the boy come stand beside me. "Hey, is this seat taken?" he asked.

"Oh, no it isn't" I replied. He flashed me a quick smile which I returned. Mrs. Reeder seemed pretty cool. She told us that we still had to use lab aprons but no hair clips if we were careful enough. She handed out a set of rules and guide lines and then told us our first assignment which was to be done in pairs. I'm guessing the boy assumed we were going to be partners because he got up to get the supplies and brought them back.

I started working and he recorded everything. At one point I hadn't noticed a ringlet of my hair fall over my shoulders until he tucked it behind my ear. Was the flirting? Did he not see the engagement ring on my finger?

"I'm sorry but I don't even know your name" I told him attempting to get passed the awkwardness. "Oh sorry its Austin" he replied.

"I'm.."

"I know who you are. Your Renesmee right? Or Renn?"

"Either is good." I confirmed.

"Yeah we've been going to high school together since freshmen year" he told me. I felt a bit bad that I didn't know who he was.

"I'm sorry I guess I've just never seen you around" I admitted. He wasn't that bad looking. He looked nothing like my Jacob though. He had dirty blonde hair and grey eyes, which I thought were really cool. He had a good tan and was about an inch or so taller than me. But it made him look short compared to my Jacob. After class was over he told me he'd walk me to my next one which was PE. He had it to.

When we got to PE together I saw Jake outside the double doors of the gym waiting for me. His smile turning into a frown when he saw Austin. "Thanks for walking me" I turned to him quickly before rushing off to Jake's side.

"Who was that?" he asked intertwining his arm in mine. "Austin he's my Chemistry partner." I told him calmly.

"Oh." He replied

"Jake seriously its ok. I have to go get dressed now." I told him walking into the locker room.

"I love you" he called at me.

"I love you too" I yelled back.

Once I was changed and the PE coaches had taken roll, Coach Paul took the guys into the weightlifting room and Coach Angie took the girls to the track field. After I was done running my laps, Coach Angie asked if any of us were good at flips and handsprings. It was extra credit. A couple of the girls could pull of a back hand spring, other just did cartwheels. When it was my turn I did multiple round offs and back hand springs. **( A/N I don't know all the different flip phrases there are! I'm not a gymnast! So please excuse me(: )**

When the other girls went to change after last period Coach Angie called me into her office and threw a royal blue, white, and gold package of fabric at me. I pretended to miss it and then pick it up off the floor. "Congratulations Cullen your on the cheer squad!"

"What" I squeaked.

"Yup, the team is going to meet in PE from now on during 4th period, which works out perfectly seeming that's when you have it now"

Was this seriously going on? I didn't want any extracurricular activities this year.

"And that's not even the best part." She continued. Oh God.

"You're our captain"!

"Wait! This has to be some mistake I've never cheered in my life."

"You're the best I've seen in years Cullen. You deserve this. But don't worry I've printed out a list of our cheers which you can go home and memorize, after all it's up to you to create routines for them. And I'll be here to help you along the way. You're going to do great, and I'm sure all those sisters of yours would love to help."

I just stood there. Me? A cheerleader? Wait, rephrase that. A cheer _captain_?

"What are you waiting for Cullen? You need to try that on." She told me, shooing me out. I stood frozen in the hallway for a few minutes before making my way back to the locker room. While I was changing my shirt fell into the shower. _SHIT_!

Now I would have to wear this home. Boy is it Emmet's lucky day. He was going to get a kick out of this. Thankfully at least the uniform fit. Or it fit as well as it was supposed to. I didn't see how my ass could somehow fit into the tiny skirt and the top felt like it was cutting of circulation on my boobs. But on the plus side it made them look a cup size larger. The top part only came down to midway in between my boobs and my belly button. Leaving my stomach area out in the cold. I grabbed my bag and stomped out of the gym. Jake look worried when I got to him.

"Thank god Nessie I was about to go into the locker room to find you, you were taking so long!" Then his eyes grazed over my outfit.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked hiding a chuckle.

"Don't ask Jake I'm not in the mood."

He grabbed my hand. I looked down to see a bulge coming from his pants. Aww was he getting a boner out of this?

"Are you like finding an early Halloween costume, I figured you could go as a half vampire half human teenager." He laughed.

"Seriously Jake" I growled at him.

He stopped laughing. "Is this for real like are you seriously like a cheerleader?"

"Oh no" I replied

"Oh ok I was so confused" he breathed.

"I'm the cheer captain" I huffed.

"WHAT! Are you serious? What happened out there?"

"I did some flip or whatever and the Coach pulled me to her office and handed me a uniform."

"Oh" he said blushing. "Well I think it's kind of hot"

Now I started blushing. "Thanks" I told him simply. "I could tell" I added.

He looked down at his pants chuckling slightly, embarrassed.

"Go Team!" he yelled down the empty hallway. I laughed in hysterics. I loved how he could change the mood so quickly and make everything better. That was my Jacob.

**That's the end of this chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed! ****33 comments for next chapter****(:**


	11. Chapter 11 You Growled At Me

**Chapter 11!**

**Guess what! I'm updating(: hahahahaha**

**I do not own anything!**

Jacob's POV:

The first week after spring break was pretty great. I got to take that woodshop class that I've wanted to take. I got to see Nessie get jealous when girls looked at me, which made her look so adorable. And of course I got to see her running around in a skimpy hot cheerleading uniform everyday during 4th period.

Right now I was hanging on the bleachers with Seth after playing dodge ball watching Nessie do splits on the mat laid on the gym floor. They were stretching before starting a new routine. Nessie caught my eye and sent me a smile which I returned. I saw her glance in a different direction and wave to some other kid. It was that kid Austin, her "chemistry partner". I growled under my breath. What part of engaged did he not understand? She was taken, and she was mine. Just like I was hers.

I looked back down to the mat to see Nessie doing a combination of flips. _Damn_. I've never seen her do anything like that before. She was flexible. And that was a good thing if you know what I mean. That could come in handy. I shook my head of the thought. If felt wrong to think about her like that in my head even if I was allowed because she was my imprint.

Someone whistled as Nessie finished up. I looked up again to see where the sound had come from. Of course it was Austin, still staring at her.

"Alright boys that enough you need to do something more productive. The basketballs are in the closet over there." Coach Paul yelled at us.

It was me and Seth against Embry and Quil. After we took a quick break to get some water I saw that Austin kid over talking to Nessie brushing her hair out of her face with his fingers. When they were done talking he gave her a slap on the ass. That was enough. I started storming over to him, the pack not far behind.

Nessie ran in front of me though before I could get to him. She looked over my shoulder at the pack giving them the, _you better go away now_ look. They quickly dispersed.

"What are you doing Jake?"

"He went to fucking far Renesmee"! I almost yelled.

"Shut up Jacob, he's just a stupid teenage boy."

"Who needs to learn to fucking back off!" I replied.

"You sound like my father Jacob" she told me.

I growled at her comment. She looked startled at me. I had never growled at her before. "You should leave" she said before running off to her squad before I could reply.

_Fuck,_ what did I just do? I decided not to make it any worse; I spent the rest of the period hanging with the boys. After I changed at the end of the period I went and waited outside by her car. We had driven separately that day too. She walked outside with a couple girls who were on the squad. The closer she got to the car the more they all went off their separate ways. When she saw me she rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Jake?"

"Are you mad at me?" I asked

"A little, why?" she replied

"Because I feel awful" I admitted

She threw her bag in the back seat before walking to stand beside me at the driver's door.

"I understand why you were upset Jake" she told me. "It just kind of scared me when you growled at me, you've never done that before."

"I never will again" I promised her kissing her eagerly on the lips.

"I love you Jacob Black" she breathed.

"I love you too my Nessie"

Renesmee's POV:

Alice ran into my room with a large smile on her face and a long bag in her hand. "Since your wedding dress is being personally made I figured I would take a break from the wedding and go ahead and show you your prom dress!" she squealed.

"Wait! What about my wedding dress?"

"Oh don't worry you're going to love it, I've already seen your expression. I've also been meaning to run the guest list by you but there's no point in ordering save the dates or invitations until we know the actual date." She sighed

"June 12th" I said quickly

Alice nearly dropped the bag holding the dress on the ground. "When did you pick a date? Why didn't you tell me? How long did you know this?" she practically yelled. I sighed closing my history book. Well Jake and I agreed on First Beach, so I figured it might as well be during the summer, but it's a late afternoon service so it's not too hot. And it's also Jake's mothers birthday." I concluded.

"How do you know that?" Alice asked me.

"It's on the inside of her ring." I took of my engagement ring and showed it to Alice.

"I can't believe he gave you this. Sometimes I think much too lowly of him than I should." Alice handed me back the ring and pulled the zipper down on the bag revealing a royal blue mermaid style dress. It had one thick strap that held a white rose surrounded by thousands of little jewels on it.

"Oh Alice! It's beautiful!" I told her. She smiled and zipped it back up placing it in my closet just as Jake walked in.

"Jacob you have no idea how hard it is to find a man who can make a good suit for your size. But no worries I managed."

"For the wedding?" he asked her arching his eyebrow

"No for the prom" she said rolling her eyes. "The suit I ordered matches Nessie's dress perfectly." She said happily.

"Who said I was going to the prom with Nessie?" he asked curiously. Alice looked stunned for a second and I just laughed at her.

"I'm just kidding Alice" he laughed with me.

"Whatever" she sighed leaving the room. Jake walked over and laid on the bed beside me pulling me to him. My figure fit perfectly in him.

"So the 12th huh?" he said playing with my fingers.

"Yeah I know I didn't really talk to you about it but I thought it would be perfect"

"You are perfect and anything you do or want I'll help and support you through".

I looked up at him smiling at his perfect face. "What are you doing tonight?" I asked him.

"Whatever your doing" he replied.

"Actually Vanessa and Reagan are coming over".

"Oh" he said

"I'm sorry Jake I just need some girl time." I told him hoping he wasn't to bummed.

"No its cool Ness I understand. Besides Seth has been wanting me to go see some action movie with him. I guess I could give him a call"

I kissed him passionately. He placed his tongue inside my mouth. He tasted amazing. It was indescribable. I locked my hands in his hair as he shifted us until he was on top of me. I smiled; he always had to be on top, to be in control.

"I should always be in control. It's how I protect you" he replied breaking the kiss smirking at me. Why was I always so bad with my power around him?

I brought his lips back to mine tugging at his shirt pulling it off of him with his help. I could feel the heat radiating off his body which I loved. With one hand on the back of his neck I took my other hand and traced his chest with my other hand. He unbuttoned my shirt until it was off too. Thank god I had worn my animal printed sexy Victoria's Secret bra today.

He stole a look at it and growled under his breath in lust. I could feel his boner on my thigh. I moaned. "Feel anything you want?" he asked.

"See anything you want?" I replied. He chuckled and sat up grabbing his shirt. "I should go call Seth". He kissed me on the forehead and excused himself. I pulled on my top too waiting for the doorbell to ring.

Jake walked back into my room laying on the end of my bed as I finished up reading a chapter in my book. "You know you have a house too" I told him smiling.

"I know but I'd rather be here" he shrugged. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I rushed down the stairs to see Seth standing on the other side in dark wash jeans and a dark blue hoodie. "Oh" I said slightly disappointed.

"What? Are you not in the mood to see me" he asked smirking.

He walked passed me inside. "You know that's not it Seth, I was just expecting somebody else." I told him giving him a tight hug. "Jake's upstairs" I told him.

"Where's everybody else?" he questioned. "Alice thought it would be good to take Jasper away for the night since I have company coming over so they went to check on something in Rome for the wedding even though I have no idea what that is. Carlisle's working the night shift at the hospital tonight. My parents are at the cottage. Esme and Rosalie are hunting, and Emmet is hunting. Apparently the bears are fully out of migration now."

"Ahh" he replied. We made our way upstairs to my room where Jake was on my laptop. "Hey Jake give me that!" I snapped at him. I had been I the middle of an important English paper and if he deleted it like he did last time I was going to be pissed.

"Woah chill Ness" Seth laughed.

"She just doesn't want me to find her porn" Jake joked.

"Haha very funny" I said taking the laptop and setting it on my desk. The doorbell rang again. I rushed downstairs and opened the door for Vanessa and Reagan.

"Hello" I smiled

"Heyyy" they yelled. We exchanged hugs. "Did you guys ride together?" I asked noticing Reagan's lone car in the large driveway. "Yeah, I couldn't find my keys" Vanessa laughed.

I hadn't been able to hang with them in forever, and I was glad we were going to now because I needed some long overdue girl time with my best friends. I lead them upstairs to my room where they dropped their bags on my bed. "You guys already know Jake" I told them as Jake nodded at them from my desk going through my old homeschooling notebooks. "And this is his friend Seth" I said sighing. Seth who was looking over Jake's shoulder laughing at some doodle I had drawn of mine and Jacob's wedding when I was little looked up where he instantly stopped laughing. I followed his gaze to Vanessa who was messing with her purse looking for her gum.

"Oh hell no" I whispered. I knew only the wolves could hear me. Jake looked up to following Seth's gaze gasping in shock. "We should get going" he said pulling Seth with him out my door. See you guys later!" I rushed over to him kissing him quickly and making eye contact with him. "Did he?" I breathed quietly.

Seth just imprinted on your friend Vanessa" he said answering my question. "Listen if I were you I would make this easy by telling them some stuff about you tonight. Otherwise she's going to learn it all at once when Seth tell her."

"You seriously think he's going to talk to her long enough to tell her everything."

"A wolf feels it's his job to tell his imprint everything. He's going to tell her whether it's best for everybody or not." With that Jake practically forced Seth out of the house dragging him into the car. I turned back to my friends laughing about something on my bed, perfectly at ease. This was going to be a long night. I sighed.

**That's the end of this chapter! ****35 reviews for chapter 12!**


	12. Chapter 12 Telling Them

**Chapter 12!**

**Ok to all my readers, please do forgive me. I know you must all be quite confused about how slow this whole engagement thing is going. Please understand that I have a few ideas that I needed to get out of the way before Nessie and Jake settle into married life. I'm trying to keep you all entertained with wedding plans every now and again, but trust me the wait isn't too long. I plan to start writing the wedding out soon. And I promise it will be great and the honeymoon will have lots of lemons to all you waiting fans. But it really will be worth it I'm not gonna pull that whole romantic make-out and then jump to the morning after. And of course for those of you who would not like to read the lemon parts I will guide you when to stop reading and begin again. Thank you all so much for all of your support! I love you all so, so much(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the story!**

Renesmee's POV:

We had all changed into comfortable pj's and were lounging around my room gossiping. They wanted to know all about the wedding plans from what little information I did have thanks to Alice. I told them when it was and that it was going to be on First Beach in the late afternoon. But other than the fact that our cake was going to be chocolate on the inside and that my dress was being designed personally for me, I couldn't tell them much more.

"God Renn, you are so lucky! Jacob is so sweet, and nice, and extremely hot"! Reagan complained.

"He's perfect" I agreed.

"I still can't believe you're getting married!" Vanessa sighed.

"Hey at least I'm going to have you guys to support me!" I told them.

"Speaking of which, who's your maid of honor?" Reagan questioned.

"Actually I don't have one. I just have bridesmaids. Emily, Leah, Claire and of course you two!"

They screamed in unison. I hadn't technically told them they were my bridesmaids yet.

"Don't worry girl we are going to have the best bachelorette party ever!" Vanessa said. "What about Jacob?" Reagan said.

"Um I think he has Seth, Embry, Quil, Sam, and Collin" I said.

"They're totally going to a strip club" Vanessa sighed.

I shrug off the thought of Jacob being danced around by half naked women surely throwing themselves at him.

"So what color are our dresses for your wedding?" Reagan asked persistently.

"Um well were thinking about claret" I told them.

"Anyways, have you guys every noticed anything weird about me?" I questioned trying to get the courage to go through with this.

"Not really" Reagan shrugged. "Although you are really fast and much stronger than a normal girl."

"Actually that's because I'm half vampire. Please don't freak out! My family and I don't drink human blood, just strictly animals. I know this sounds crazy and you don't have to believe me, but it's the truth. Honestly other than that I'm no different than you."

They just stared at me half confused and half amazed. I wasn't one to normally joke around when I was acting serious. "Um….h..how are you only half?" Vanessa squeaked.

"Well my mother was human when she conceived me with my vampire father. They didn't know it was possible. Vampires can't have children their bodies have to be able to change. When I was born I aged much faster than a regular baby physically and mentally. To tell you guys the truth I'm only 7 years old."

"Your seven!" Reagan shrieked.

"Weird huh?" I said.

"But my parents are Bella and Edward, not Carlisle and Esme. That's just our cover story. My "brothers and sisters" besides my real parents are actually my aunts and uncles. Carlisle and Esme are my grandparents."

Somehow someway they were able to understand all of this. I never expected them to take it so well or at least not scream and freak out. But they were true friends and now I knew that.

"So I have a question. Why now? Why did you suddenly decide to tell us now?" Vanessa asked

"Well I guess I should tell you Jacob is not human either. He's a werewolf. It's his job to protect his people of the reservation. When I was born Jake imprinted on me. Imprinting is when a wolf finds there soul mate. It's an instant connection and bond. He would do anything or be anything for her. His only goal is to make sure she is always happy. And well Seth kind of imprinted on you Vanessa." I finished breathing out a loud sigh not sure how she would take this. Reagan stared at Vanessa, Vanessa stared at me. The tension was thick. "He imprinted on me?" she questioned.

I nodded. "I had to tell you now because he was just going to tell you later, V." she nodded at me a smile spreading across her face. "This is insane." She screamed. " I mean when I walked in here I was like man he is hot" she confessed.

"No fair I want a werewolf sex god boyfriend too!" Reagan yelled. We all tumbled over in laughter. Soon we were all tired and falling asleep watching some comedy movie with the sexy Ryan Reynolds and his amazing smile.

"Does Jake tend to get jealous?" Reagan questioned falling asleep.

"Sometimes. Why?" I responded trying to keep my eyes open.

"I was just wondering how he's going to take it when you tell him that you and Austin practically have to attend the prom together."

"What?" I asked more awake now.

"You know the typical head cheerleader, football quarterback appearance they always make at all the school functions." She sighed bored with the conversation.

"Umm no" I replied.

"You guys just have to like announce king and queen at prom and make a few entrances together and a dance or two for the yearbook."

"But I'm going to prom with Jake" I insisted.

"You can still go with him silly. You just wont be able to be with him the whole time." I could hear her breathing get heavier as she drifted off. I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Austin.

**To – Austin Jensen**

**Hey, Its Renesmee from chemistry and PE. Anyways I don't know if your still awake, but I was wondering if you know about all we have to do for prom? I mean nothing personal I'm just kinda already going with Jake…**

My phone buzzed and I picked it up expecting it to be Austin with a reply but instead it was Jake. Which was even better.

**From – Jacob Black**

**Hey beautiful. I wish you were here next to me tonight in my bed where you belong. I hope everything went good today. I had a hard time keeping Seth away. Anyways I love you so much Nessie. Goodnight(:**

**To – Jacob Black**

**I wish I was with you too Jake(; And everything went really good. I think Vanessa is going to take it really well then Seth talks to her. Anyways don't get mad but I have to announce prom king and queen at prom with Austin. Its only for like 15 minutes, I know you don't like him. Please trust me, its not like I can do anything about it anyways. Goodnight I love you too(:**

**From – Jacob Black**

**Its ok Nessie I understand(: Sweet dreams my love.**

I hoped he really did understand. Finally I got a text from Austin.

**From – Austin Jensen**

**Hey! Great to hear from you Renn(; And yeah I totally understand, I just know that we have to announce prom king and queen together, but we don't have to do anything else if you don't want to.**

I sighed in relief remembering how tired I was.

**To – Austin Jensen**

**Thank you so much for understanding! I guess I'll see you Monday(:**

Austin's POV:

I knew a wolf imprinting bond was hard to break, but I'm sure I would find a way to do it. I snuck into my parent study and pulled out their advanced spell book. Mine own wouldn't have anything near as powerful as the spells in this book. My entire family is made up of witches and wizards, except nobody knows. We are rarer than vampires because not everybody can become one. But we also had it out for werewolves. They nearly exposed us to humans during the 18th century.

I know for a fact that the Cullen's know of witches and wizards they just don't know a family of one is living under their noses. From the moment Jacob Black started school this semester I just knew. By the way he looked at her, the way he acted around her, that he had imprinted. It wasn't only me that wanted their imprinting bonds to fail, it was my entire family. We didn't want a new breed of whatever they were sure to create together. I just felt that I should take the step to be the one to end it all. And of course be the one to pick up the pieces with Renesmee. We would be great together if she only took the time to look away from that dirty, smelly, dog.

I finished flipping through the book, there was nothing strong enough to break the bond but there was something for temporary love. If I could cast it on Renesmee or Jacob and have them fall in love with somebody else then the other would get hurt, destroying their own love. I got a text on my phone. It was from Renesmee. That's it! I knew what I was going to do. After we announced prom king and queen I would cast the spell crushing Jacobs's heart while she temporarily falls in love with me. And thankfully prom was only a week away.

**43 comments for next chapter****! I hope you all enjoyed (:**


	13. Chapter 13 Prom Night

Hey guys(: Thank you all for the reviews! So as promised here is your update! I fabinaforeverandever02, do not own anything except for the plot of the story.

Chapter 13:

Renesmee's POV:

Prom was now approaching so quickly. It seemed as if time was passing faster and faster. I had officially handed everything off to Alice, trusting her decisions which I hope was a good idea. After all now the wedding was only 2 months away. I had a dream that night.

_I was in a white long gown, the details about it I can't remember. I could feel the light touch of transparent material covering my smiling face. In my hands was a small bundle of white roses tied neatly together with a white satin ribbon. I heard the music start signaling my cue. Why my father wasn't there to walk me down the aisle I don't know, but I continued on anyways receiving smiles from the people lined in the chairs surrounding me. When I finally looked up to the altar, my destination; I could see the sad face of a minister standing there. No Jake. I looked around for him in a haze, telling myself that I just kept passing over his him with my eyes. Once I approached the altar my father walked up to me his eyes pained._

"_Dad? What's wrong? Where's Jake?"_

_He smiled bitterly at me, "Sweetie, there has been an accident, Jacob is no longer with us." I instantly fell to my knees in shock letting out dry sobs, wailing and screaming._

I shot out of bed tears streaming down my face. I instantly felt Jake's warm muscular arms around me pressing me to his chest making me lead against him. My tears ran off my face and down his bare chest as he rocked me cradling me closer to him.

"Shh. Nessie baby I'm right here. I've got you my love."

I continued sobbing, I could talk the pain in my dream was so real I couldn't help but think what would happen if it were true. After a while I calmed down a little. "What happened Ness?" Jake asked softly trying to not upset me again.

"It…it was m..my wedding d..day, and I was walking d..down the aisle and y..you weren't there. They…they told me you…had…had died" I finished burring my face in his chest.

"Ness, I am so sorry, but it's ok I'm just fine and I'm right here. You have no idea how much you just scared me baby. I love you so much" he told me kissing my head.

"I love you too" I whispered.

He shifted us back under the covers holding me to him. "Come on Nessie, you have a long day tomorrow. It's Friday, you have a pep rally and of course prom to get ready for." He said.

"Your right. Goodnight Jake"

"Goodnight Nessie".

Jake's POV:

The next morning I hurried to my house, showered got dressed in dark blue jeans and a tight grey shirt and headed back to the Cullen's to meet Nessie. She walked downstairs in her cheerleading uniform with her hair pulled back into a tight high ponytail, with a gold and royal blue ribbon and white tennis shoes. She looked amazing, I couldn't take my eyes off her.

When we got to school I saw Seth getting out of his car with Vanessa. They had been doing really good together and Ness was happy for them. Nessie and Vanessa went to the locker rooms to prep for the rally while Seth and I ditched first period to go ahead and leave for the gym, which we had to cut across half the school to get to. "So how are you and Vanessa?" I asked him casually as we walked across the court yard.

"Amazing, she's perfect and beautiful and everything I could ever want."

"Awh, Seth's in loveee" I teased. I always loved bugging him like this.

"I am and she is to, which is why were going to have sex tonight after prom" he said smiling.

I literally choked on air at that moment. "Are you serious? Dude are you sure, you've only been dating for what? A month and a half?" I asked him.

"She told me she really wants to and I do too, don't worry though its going to be special. I know how you are about that whole sentimental stuff and crap." He joked.

"Besides I know she is the only one I will ever want and she knows that too so she trusts me. She thinks it will strengthen our relationship if the cross the boundaries together."

"She's a virgin right?" I asked

"Yeah, trust me I would have beat the guys ass if she wasn't."

I pictured Vanessa in my head she was as tiny as Nessie was. "Be careful with her, alright?" I told him. "I'm not saying this to freak you out but seriously we are pretty _big_ and its just going to make it so much worse for her. When the time comes for me and Nessie I don't know how I'm going to put her through that pain and know I'm the cause of it." I shuddered at the thought.

"No worries Jake, trust me" he said. We reached the gym to see them finish setting up for the rally. Soon they called all the classes down and the cheerleaders ran out getting everybody pumped. My eyes followed Nessie everywhere. When they started their routine I caught her eyes and sent her a bright smile. I owed my life to the guy who designed the short cheerleading skirts for our school. She looked so temping, Seth was having a harder issue with Vanessa though and I didn't blame him. If I knew Nessie and I would be having sex tonight and I had to watch her run around down there I would be the same way.

After the pep rally I went to wait for Nessie by the locker rooms. When she came out I grabbed her startling her and kissing her passionately. "Hello to you to Mr. Black" she grinned when we were finished. "Lets leave" I told her dragging her out the back gym doors. I snuck us around the office windows and to the student parking area where we got into her car.

"So why exactly do you want to leave again"? she asked.

"I know Alice wants you home anyways to get ready for prom and I really didn't want to stay." I told her.

Once we were at her house I walked her to the steps before kissing her goodbye. I knew Alice would shoo me out the second I got in there anyways. "See you tonight" she said. I watched her walking inside before taking off into the woods. I swear if Seth was phased with me and I had to hear any of his pre-sex fantasies I was going to die.

Renesmee's POV:

As soon as I walked in the door I got a call from Alice. "Hello" I said making my way up the stairs.

"Hey Renesmee, listen are you at the house?"

"Yeah, don't worry I'm not going anywhere I'm just going to hang until you get here to get me ready" I told her.

"Actually, I'm not going to be able to make it"

"What? Alice are you serious, you love dressing me up for special occasions."

"I know, but I don't think Jasper and I are going to make it back to the country in time, were getting on the jet now but its still a 12 hour flight."

"Alice where are you?"

"Italy, making arrangements with your wedding chef" she giggled as if I should have known that.

"Ok well what am I supposed to do?" I asked. I wasn't planning on anything for tonight because I figured Alice had everything planned.

"Ok just listen to me, Rosalie is still there and she is going to do your make-up but you need to help her with the hair, that's not her greatest strength. Anyways your just going to curl it like you normally would; the special product to make your hair shiny is in my bathroom, I'm sure you'll recognize the bottle. And the clips for your hair are in the pocket of your bag that your dress is in. Oh wait! I forgot, your shoes they should be right underneath your dress in your closet. Listen I'm so, so sorry Nessie! Anyways I have to go now were taking off! Bye love you, and your friend Vanessa should be over any second" she hung up.

I heard the doorbell ring and I walked over and answered it. "Hey V! I didn't know you were coming, shouldn't you still be at school?"

"Shouldn't you?" she laughed

"True" I agreed. We walked up to my room, and I helped her with all of her stuff for the prom. "Seth said Jake and him would be bye around 8-ish." she told me.

"Sounds good, so how are you" I asked.

"A nervous wreck" she complained.

"Why?" I asked sitting on my bed with her.

"Seth and I are going to have sex after prom tonight" she confessed.

"What! Oh my god Vanessa you shouldn't be nervous you should be excited"

"Oh come on if it was Jake you would be nervous too" she told me. It was true.

"Its just what if he doesn't like what he sees? What if this is to fast and its going to ruin our relationship?"

"I've known Seth for years. He is the sweetest guy. He loves you Vanessa, I can see it in his eyes. He would never do this if it wasn't ok with you. If you chicken out you can just come over here and spend the night, but I really think it could be special for you." She nodded in agreement.

"Well what are we waiting for?" she laughed, "lets get ready".

Austin's POV:

Tonight was the night, and I was happy to say I am ready for it. My plan was in order; after this was all over my parents would never be able to ground me again after what I've done for them and everybody else. After we were done announcing I would ask her to join me in the hallway to tell her something extremely "important". There I would secretly chant my spell causing her to fall into temporary love with me. Tonight was going to be quite special.

Jacob's POV:

Seth and I pulled up to Nessie house in separate cars. I knew after prom they were going to be going wherever they had planned and I didn't want them to feel like they had to take us home. Seth and I walked inside and stood at bottom of the stairs. Vanessa and Nessie emerged from the hallway and started making their way down the stairs. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she looked stunning.

Here's the link to Vanessa's dress: (copy and paste it into your URL bar) .com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD587646

Here's the link to Nessie's dress: (copy and paste it into your URL bar) .com/prom-dresses/71996-8197

I placed the corsage on her arm gently. She smiled up at me. "Wow, Renesmee wow" was all I could manage. We headed out the door hand in hand as I opened the door for her. After she was in I circled around to get in. We drove to the school making our way into the gym. We posed for a few pictures and danced majority of the night, that is until Austin came by and excused her for the crowning. He led her with his hand on her waist through the crowd to the stage which I didn't like. They took the envelope from coach Angie and stood at the mike. "Excuse us may we have your attention" Austin spoke. "This year there were many beautiful girls and guys competing for prom king and queen but we have the results right here" Renesmee said holding the envelope in the air. The crowd cheered.

"Can we have the nominees walk to the stage please" Austin asked. Bodies started shuffling through the crowd towards the stage, once they were in place Renesmee continued. " Your prom king and queen for this year are….. Ryan Wilson and Stacy Edwards" The crowd cheered even louder as the couple went up to the stage taking their crowns. Then they headed to the dance floor for the traditional dance. I had gotten distracted when one of the girls fell off the stage screaming as she went. I couldn't help but laugh, by the time I looked back up to where Austin and Renesmee had been standing they were gone. I looked around the large room trying to spot her, but I couldn't seem to. Where had she gone?

**Hope you all enjoyed! ****50 reviews for the next chapter****! (:**


	14. Chapter 14 I'm In Love

**Hello again everybody(: Thank you for your reviews, and here is the next chapter, let me know what you think!**

Chapter 14:

Jacob's POV:

I continued searching for her around the room. Where could she possible have gotten to in that time? I walked to check behind the stage when I caught a glimpse of her dress out in the hallway. Wtf?

I walked into the hallway to find Renesmee, kissing Austin. I was fuming. I ran up and threw him off of her. Austin seemed surprised. "What do you think you're doing? If you ever touch her again I will personally rip out your lungs and shove them up your ass" I growled.

"Jacob what are you doing?" Renesmee asked behind me. "Get off of him! Now!" she screamed. What?

I turned to face her, she looked mad….at me? "Why were you kissing him Renesmee?" I asked her.

"What are you talking about, I love him" she replied. Did she think this was funny? "No, what are _you_ talking about" I replied. Was she trying to pull some sick joke.

"I'm telling you that I love Austin, Jake. I'm in love with him and I think you should go now" she sneered.

"This isn't funny Renesmee" I warned her.

"I know its not, and its not supposed to be" she said walking over to Austin. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smirked at me.

"We didn't want to tell you Jacob, Renesmee was afraid of how badly it would hurt you. She was doing it for your own good. Were in love now." Austin told me

This was crazy, I walked over and grabbed Renesmee's wrist. "Come on were leaving" I told her.

She shrugged it off, "no were not".

"Leave Jacob now!" she told me. I was so confused. Nessie wouldn't do this to me. The Nessie I loved would never act this way. I didn't know what else to do or say. I had to get help, and the Cullen's were my only hope. I walked out of the building running to the car and pulling out of the student parking lot. I had never been this mad at Renesmee before, but I guess there's a first time for everything. I felt like I should hate her, that I should give up on her but I mentally and physically couldn't. She was my imprint and I would always love her, there was no changing that.

Renesmee's POV:

After I had announced the award Austin turned to me. "Hey can I talk to you I need your advice about something really important." I looked around for Jake before turning back to him.

"Sure, but make it quick please I need to find Jake" I told him. He lead me to the hallway outside the gym. The music had been so loud it was hard to hear him saying something under his breath, almost as if he were chanting it. I started to feel funny by the time we had made it to the hallway. I tried to remember why I was in such a rush to get back to the gym; I became so consumed with Austin. He looked really handsome tonight.

"Are you ok Renesmee?" he asked reaching for my hand.

"Yeah, I..I think I'm in love with you" I told him slightly confused.

He just smiled at me, before I knew it I was leaning into kiss him. He eagerly met my lips, it wasn't the best kiss though, it just didn't feel right or something was off. Suddenly Austin's lips weren't against mine anymore and I opened my eyes to see…Jacob? He was yelling fiercely at him. Why was he doing that? I snapped at him to stop, and we said some more things I wasn't very proud about, but I was in love with Austin, Jake and I had never loved each other why should he be acting so territorial. He looked hurt and confused when he left us, but I didn't care I was only worried about Austin. "Are you ok?" I asked him.

"I'm great. So why don't you and I go back to my place, no one's home. Maybe we could work some more on that kiss." He smiled.

"Sounds amazing, but Austin.."

"What?" he asked leading me outside.

"I'm a virgin" I whispered. He looked a little stunned, as if I should have lost my virginity long ago and he was surprised I still had it.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you" he winked. I recognized Seth's face as he approached me outside the gym.

"Nessie?" he asked.

Jacob's POV:

I pulled into the Cullen's drive way running up the steps. Edward met me in the living room reading my thoughts. I was mad, and confused, and pissed at the same time. I didn't think I could ever be mad at Nessie but now I was. If what Austin said was true I had every right to be mad.

"Something's not right" Edward said. Jasper walked in reading my emotions. "Carlisle" Edward called. Carlisle walked into the room.

"From what Jacobs remembers, I believe we have a few witches and wizards on our hands" Edward said. He filled Carlisle and Jasper in on everything and they nodded. I sat on the couch with my ruffled tux.

"Jacob, you know as well as I do Nessie would never do this intentionally. I believe she is under a spell, and I believe Austin is the wizard who cast it." He told me. I nodded, _so Nessie wasn't doing this on purpose._

"No I don't think she has any idea what she's doing. You need to go back the school and get her before something more serious happens. If she is under a spell then she is at his will."

I nodded standing up, I was really sick of this Austin kid, and he was going to learn a lesson. I got a call from Seth as I got into my car.

"There are instructions on the back of the condom Seth, I really have something more important to be doing right now" I told him starting the ignition.

"No Jake this is serious, I don't know what's going on or where you are but I ran into Nessie, I tried to stop her but she wouldn't let me."

"What do you mean you tried to stop her" I told him.

"Nessie. She left with that Austin kid like five minutes ago, I've been trying to find you." He told me.

"Where did they go" I growled.

"To his house, listen Jake she told me she's having sex with him. I don't know what gotten into her head."

I pressed the accelerator as much as it would allow without ripping my foot through the bottom of the car. "He's a wizard and she's under a spell. Where does he live?"

"That house on the end of Maple St, the really big one with the pond in the front" he told me.

"Thanks" I shut the phone throwing it into the passenger seat. Once I got to the house I broke through the front door. "Nessie!" I screamed. I heard noise upstairs.

"Austin.." Nessie moaned. Hearing her moan his name hurt me to the core. I busted through the door to find….

**Hope you all liked! (: REVIEWWW I want ****56 reviews**** for the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15 Not To Much Longer

**Here is the next chapter! Let me know what you think(: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 15:

Jacob's POV:

I busted through the door to find Nessie naked under the covers with Austin on top of her _above_ the covers, thank god. And also thank god to the fact that the sheets were pulled up to her shoulders, I didn't need any distractions. I hurled Austin off of her punching and kicking him. I was sure I had broken a couple ribs. When I left him he was whimpering in pain on the floor unable to move. By the time I turned around Nessie had her clothes back on and she wasn't facing me. I'm guessing she was mad because I beat up her precious Austin.

"Renesmee" I whispered.

"I'm so confused Jake" she whispered back.

I turned her around to see her eyes full of tears. "I am so sorry and I have no idea how you will ever forgive me for this" she told me.

"You mean you don't love him anymore?" I questioned hopefully.

"No, I don't know what came over me Jake please, please forgive me I feel awful."

"Don't worry I already have" I told her picking her up bridal style and carrying her out of the house. I laid her down in the back seat and walked around to the driver side getting in.

"Your so good to me Jake" she whispered.

"I will always be good to you my Nessie, you are my life" I replied. I could hear her breathing deepen as she drifted off to sleep. When we were back at the house I carried her upstairs to her room and tucked her under the cover before taking my shirt off and climbing in next to her. She instantly attached herself to me as if we were the opposite poles of a magnet. I smiled and held her to me. She was my baby and she always would be.

Renesmee's POV:

The next day Vanessa came over to hang. We mainly just talked in my room. "So how did last night go" I asked calmly.

"Oh" she said.

"Is everything ok?" I asked

"Yeah, just to be honest with you I felt really bad because Seth looked like he himself was in pain because he was putting me in pain. But I told him not to stop, because I know I would have to get it over with eventually. Other than the fact that I'm having a hard time walking strait today and I'm super sore, it was the best night of my life" she smiled.

"Well I'm really happy for you V" I smiled. Suddenly Alice ran into the room. "Come on we need to get to Paris ASAP" she yelled.

"What why?" I questioned. Vanessa stared in confusion.

"We have to go pick out your napkin designs!" she said

I rolled my eyes and Vanessa laughed a little. I turned to her, "Want to go to Paris today?" I asked.

"Why not!" she smirked. You gotta love Alice!

**(A/N: Ok once again I will be skipping ahead, FYI Austin and his family left after Jake beat him up. Nessie and Jake have graduated and the wedding is now two weeks away)**

Renesmee's POV:

Things were already arriving for the wedding and we were storing them at the house until the day of when we would take them to First Beach. Everything was either gold, white, or robin's egg blue (my bridesmaids color). Today we were all getting last minute fittings for our dresses. Leah, Claire, Reagan, Emily, and Vanessa were all in Alice's large bedroom. She was running around like crazy. Little Lily was running around laughing in her flower girl dress and Alice was having a hard time keeping her still. Her mother, Rachel tried her best to keep her still but it wasn't worth it, because it would never work. I still hadn't seen my dress yet, I guess that's what she was working up to after she had all my bridesmaids done. She came back into the room with the bag carrying my dress in hand. "Ok girls this dress is top secret, even the rest of the family won't be allowed to see it until the wedding day. Well except for Edward sadly." With that she pulled the zipper down and everybody let out squeals. The dress was stunning. It was a strapless tight fitted at the top but almost ball gown towards the bottom. It had rhinestones along the middle of the dress with a waist band the color of my bridesmaids dresses. **(A/N You guys should really check out the links on my page, the dresses are absolutely beautiful and I picked them all out online, especially Renesmee's. Just make sure you follow the instructions on what colors to pick where because other wise the dresses wont be how they are in the story.)**

"Alice its amazing! I hugged her tightly"

"Your welcome Nessie I knew you would love it! Go try it on I need to make sure its perfect" she shooed me away to the bathroom.

Later that day (Nessie's POV) –

I was kissing Jake goodbye, tonight was his bachelor party and tonight was my bachelorette. He was going out with the pack. I decided not to let my mother or Alice or Rosalie come; that would just be awkward. So it would just be me, Rachel, Vanessa, Reagan, Emily, Leah, and Claire.

"You have fun tonight" he told me looking down at me. I smiled up at him.

"You to, just not to much" I replied. He chuckled. I really didn't like the fact he was going to a strip club, but I was going to one to, so I guess it was ok. Although I wouldn't be able to look at any other man the way I look at Jake. He kissed me again gently then more deeply before leaving me on the porch. I walked back inside. The girls were grabbing their purses and holding beers. We had spent the rest of the day getting ready for tonight, and we looked hot. Even the wolves didn't wanted to leave us alone. Leah brought me a beer as we filed outside to the cars.

Once we were there we got to our reserved seats and Rachel put my veil on my head, signaling me as a bride to be. I instantly got attention from the male strippers. It was something about an engaged woman that got them excited. I started to have more fun with them dancing and even getting up on the stage once to dance with one of the boys the more beers I had. The girls cheered me on. I finally stepped down to sit with them again. "Damn! Jake's got it in for himself if you can dance like that." Claire laughed.

"Instant boner" Reagan yelled. We all busted out into laughter.

I thought about Jake for a minute and thought about what he was doing. I probably didn't want to know anyways. I could just picture the lap dances he was getting right now. But then I shrugged it off. Once we were married he would learn none of those girls would ever be as good as I am. Trust me I could move and I could give him the hottest lap dance any boy would ever experience, and I would.

Jacob's POV:

I could barely concentrate on the girls dancing around me, all I could think about was Renesmee and all the boys who were surely dancing around her. I really wanted to enjoy my bachelor party but that's just how protective I was of her. I took another sip of my beer. After a while we were all extremely tired so we went back to the reservation. I figured I would sleep in my own bed tonight, since I didn't know when the girls would be getting back. Seth walked with me to my house. "You now I never asked about how you and Vanessa did on prom night." I said.

"Oh it was amazing, probably the best night of my life." Seth said smiling.

"I know but I've been thinking about Nessie and I and I was wondering how Vanessa took it"

"Oh" he said.

"Listen if you don't wanna talk I about it I understand, I'm just really nervous even though I know I should be super excited and all."

"No I get it Jake. Vanessa had a really hard time though. Its been easier as we go on, but her face on prom night looked like it was in so much pain I felt awful, but she told me to keep going. And well now, she loves it. Its amazing." He laughed.

I nodded "Oh, ok" I said. Once I was at my house I walked inside and went straight to my bed but it didn't feel right not to have Nessie in my arms, not to know she was safe. But eventually I would have her with me every night and that time wasn't too far away.

**Alright that's the end of chapter 15(: Guys please check out the dresses! I have Renesmee's, the bridesmaids, and the flower girls picked out and they all look absolutely amazing! The links are all on my profile (: ****62 reviews**** for next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16 Who Are All These People?

**Alright guys! I am so, so, so sorry. That is probably the longest time period between updating in forever; well at least for me. Anyways, mom took the laptop so I had to write with an actual pen and paper the next chapter before I forgot it. I know it was awful, but I survived! So here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy because now I get to sit here and re-type it just for you guys. REVIEW please it honestly means a lot I want to know what you are all thinking and what your thoughts are! Thanks so much(: Love you!**

Chapter 16

Renesmee's POV:

The next day after a very long bachelorette party, I went over to Jake's house. I had missed him last night. My bed felt empty and cold without him. I walked into his room to find him completely out cold. _What did they do last night!_

I jumped up on top of him straddling his lap before leaning in and kissing him passionately. His eyes immediately opened and he gasped in shock. I pulled back smiling down at him.

"Now that is what I call a wakeup call" he breathed smiling at me.

"I'm glad you think so Mr. Black" I winked before leaning back down to kiss him again. My tongue found his shortly after and I pulled on his bottom lip sucking on it. He moaned in my mouth and I could feel his hardness on my thigh from where I was still straddling him. I ground my hips into his causing him to groan. I sat up and pulled myself off of him. He grabbed me on my hips though and spun me back around.

"Where do you think you're going?" he whispered in my ear standing up now our chest pressed tightly together.

"As much as I'd love to stay in here all day, Alice needs us at the house. Apparently the staff for the wedding is coming over" I whispered back.

Jacob whined in complaint. "Only 4 more days" I smiled at him before leaving the room.

He met me outside shortly after and we drove to the house where Alice was awaiting us. I parked my car in the large garage and then walked into the house, with Jacob close behind. I told him Alice wanted me to change into a different outfit apart from my sweats so Jake went to take a shower in the guest bedroom.

My hair was straitened and pulled back into a high tight ponytail with my bangs pulled back separately forming a 'poof' on the top of my head. I wore a white low cut blouse with a tight grey pencil skirt and a pair of grey heels. Alice told me it was important to look serious but elegant and still casual at the same time. Of course I had no idea why but I listened to her anyways like I always do. I had almost forgotten my engagement ring which stood out greatly against my outfit which I'm sure Jake would be happy about. My ring gave him a sense of pride and power. It showed that I was taken and I was his.

While I was in my closet I noticed a new dress. It was white and strapless except for the part that went around my neck. It had a few sparkles to it, but it was very classy. I figured it was for the dress rehearsal in 2 days.

"Nessie!" Alice called from the doorway. "Come on the staff is arriving and you need to at least try to grace them with your presence!" I rolled my eyes and followed Alice into the hall where I say Jake waiting for me in a baby blue polo and nice khaki pants. He smiled at me and glanced at me left hand. A look of confidence rushed over his face when he saw the ring; Jake and his possessiveness. Did I really look that good?

He took my hand as we followed Alice down the stairs who was wearing a light purple ruffled blouse and long dark grey dress pants. When we got to the bottom of the stairs and could see the main floor, we froze. Well at least Jake and I did. Alice continued on happily laughing and smiling at people. I saw Esme and Rosalie and Carlisle doing the same thing in the foyer. My jaw had dropped by now. There must have been 100 people chatting with one another.

"Alice who are all these people" I gawked.

"Your wedding staff" she smiled rolling her eyes. She pointed around the room at ushers, chefs, valets, chef assistants, waiters, gift consultants, entertainment, security, bus boys, cleaning staffs, and various other coordinators. There was one woman whose only job was to make sure Jake and I had the knife for when we cut the cake, who was talking with another woman who is supposed to make sure the cake stays at least 75 degrees at the hottest. It was insane. This could have been the whole wedding and I wouldn't have noticed the difference.

"Your guest list came in at around 300, so it was all necessary." She sighed. "I know I never actually ran the guest list by you but it was a rather large number. With the family and friends of the family going back 150 years, wolves and their families from other reservations who know the ones at La Push, and all the covens from all around. But not to worry Jacob, Edward has been in touch with all of the covens letting them know of the wolves and our arrangement just as Sam has with all of your doggie friends."

"How many of them are there?" Jake spoke still in shock.

"I27! Its awful I know, there's not even half a person for every guest!

I looked at Jake who gave me a reassuring smile; the next 3 hours were going to be the longest of my life.

Jacob's POV:

I collapsed on the couch, literally. We had finally managed to speak with everyone and get them out the door. Nessie walked in with a cup of coffee which she handed to me.

"Thank you beautiful" I smiled up at her. She sat on the arm of the couch letting out a tiring sigh.

"Want to take a nap?" I asked her.

"Wish I could but you've got dinner with my dad tonight if you haven't forgotten" she grumbled. I looked at my watch and groaned realizing I had about 20 seconds until Edward walked in to take me out, for I reason that I had no idea about.

"Come here" I opened my arms to her. She nestled into my lap. "You seem nervous Ness" I observed.

"I don't want you to go to dinner with my dad tonight"

"Why not" I questioned.

"Because I don't know what he has to say to you and I don't want it to be something bad."

"Relax Ness I'm sure its nothing bad at all." I kissed the top of her head.

Edward cleared his throat from the hallway. We looked up to see him ready with his keys in hand.

"Ready?" he questioned. "Yeah" I said picking Nessie up and setting her on her feet. She walked over to Edward and gave him a hug. "We won't be gone to long Renesmee" he smiled.

I followed him out the door before Nessie pulled me around to capture my lips in hers. "Be good" she whispered when she pulled away.

"I promise" I winked.

AT DINNER

Edward had been trying to make small talk all night over dinner.

"Alright Edward so what's this really all about?" I asked hesitantly. He took another pointless bite of pasta before looking up at me.

"Its actually nothing really important Jacob, it just concerns your plans after the wedding which Alice would like to keep a surprise from Renesmee."

"What is it?"

"Alice, being Alice of course has had everyone help out buying your wedding gift. It's a private island near the Caribbean Islands. She had to pull a few strings to get them to sell but of course she pulled it off" he smirked at his sister.

"An ISLAND? As in water and sand?" I questioned dumfounded.

He nodded at me. "Are you serious? You bought us an island!"

He smiled now chuckling slightly. "Yes. Its very open, but still private. It has a nice sized house on it with things to do around it as well. It's not as big as Isle Esme, but it will do" he shrugged.

"So I can't tell Nessie?"

Edward shook his head. "After the wedding you guys are to go fly on a private jet to Miami, where you'll pick up another flight to the Bahamas and them a yacht to the island. She has it all planned out of course."

"Wow Edward I don't know that to say. I guess you were right that time ago when you told me not to worry about the honeymoon because I think I would have been stressed over it. And honestly I could never have pulled something off this big as you all have"

Edward just laughed at me and asked the waiter for the bill. I looked at my watch; Nessie would be reading in her room right now. I couldn't wait to get home and pick her up in my arms and kiss her beautiful face. She was everything and more and I didn't deserve on bit of it!

**Well that is all! I hope you all liked(: If anybody had any ideas or suggestions I would love to hear them! You can private message me or review them to me. Next chapter will be up MUCH sooner than this one was! BTW, I don't know if any of you watch it but did any of you see Nine Lives of Chloe King tonight? It was AMAZING and next weeks looked even better! Haha sorry I'm just superr excited and I LOVE that show! Chalek foreverrrrr :D**


	17. Chapter 17 The Blue Bag

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! Here is the next chapter, the wedding is getting closer and closer eeeep! Anyways I know I've been pretty nice on cliffhangers but there will be some coming up, just warning you! Here you go!**

Chapter 17

Renesmee's POV:

I watched silently as Alice scurried around my room finishing the packing. There was one black duffel bag and one light blue duffel bag that was much, much larger. She forbid me to open the blue one. She said it was for the honeymoon and she didn't want my wardrobe to give the destination away.

I knew that Jake knew where we were going and it was driving me crazy. He said it was a surprise and he wasn't allowed to say anything.

My hair was lightly curled, half pulled back by a white clip with my bangs separated and brushed off to the side. I was wearing the white dress I found in my closet 2 days ago with high silver heels. Alice took the bags in her small hands.

"The black one will be for the hotel today after the rehearsal and tomorrow. All your things for the wedding are already in the hotel room." She said. I nodded getting off my bed and following her down stairs into her car. She drove us to Emily's house where we were going to hang until the rehearsal later. They were setting up for the rehearsal dinner in the backyard. I offered my help. I was missing Jake. I hadn't seen him since lunch when Alice pulled be away to get ready for tonight. My mom told me I would see him soon. Shortly after we started heading to First Beach where the wedding was already being set up for tomorrow. I could see a dance floor in the distance and several tables being adjusted, where the reception was going to be.

My mom, Rosalie, Alice, and I would be staying the night at the hotel to get me ready tomorrow. We would arrive at Emily's house shortly before the wedding to meet up with the bridesmaids before heading to First Beach for the wedding and reception. And then finally off to the honeymoon. This was going to be a long 2 days.

In front of us was where the ceremony would be held. Only the altar and some of the chairs were set up. Alice had told the wedding staff only set up the essentials for the rehearsal to save the surprise for the actual day. The chairs were completely white with a large ribbon on the back. The altar had white roses twined all over it. The sunset wedding was going to be amazing.

I could see Jake laughing with some of the other wolves wearing a pink casual dress shirt and long tan pants. When Jake saw me he smiled but before he could walk over to me Alice made him stand at his place at the altar. She paired up the bridal party and lined them up before instructing where the bride and groom family members were to sit in the first row.

She slipped a tape which played the wedding march into the stereo. I knew for a fact that she had hired a band to play it for real tomorrow. She told everybody their cues when to walk down before restarting it and letting them try it on their own finding their spots around the altar.

I couldn't stop looking at Jake who continued to smile at me. Slowly Seth and Vanessa walked down followed by Sam and Emily, Embry and Leah, Collin and Reagan, Quil and Claire, and Lily our flower girl. My dad took my arm in his. I could tell he was having a hard time with all this so I sent him a smile which he returned warily.

Then we were headed down and I approached Jake closing in the distance I got a flashback of my dream and gasped in emotional pain. Jake was quickly at my side holding my face in his and searching my eyes.

"Renesmee?" my father questioned

"Nessie what?" Jake asked in front of me still holding my face. Before I could say anything Jake spoke again, " Its that dream isn't it?" I nodded in reply. Jake kissed my forehead. I could sense my father was confused.

"Its ok Nessie I promise I'm right here and I'll be right here tomorrow" he whispered. I nodded and he walked back to the altar to continue where we left off.

The rehearsal went pretty good after that. I couldn't believe that Jake I would be married tomorrow. After eating at the rehearsal dinner Jake pulled me up to dance with him where some other couples were already dancing. He pulled me close and held me tightly. I buried my face in his chest and he led us throughout the dance. I knew I wouldn't be able to see him for another 20 hours after this and he knew that too.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me where were going on our honeymoon?" I questioned looking up at him.

"I'm positive. Be patient love". I groaned.

"You've really got to stop acting like my father". He chuckled at me.

"So why exactly cant you tell me?"

"Your father told me not to" he told me

"Is that what dinner was about the other night?"

He nodded. "Figures" I grumbled. Somebody taped on my shoulder. I turned around to see my mom.

"Its time to go Nessie your aunts and I will be in the car. Say goodbye" she told me before walking off.

I whimpered looking at Jake not ready to go. "Shh, its ok I will see you tomorrow. This time tomorrow you will finally be mine."

"I already am yours. Just promise you'll be really careful. If I can't talk to you until after the ceremony I won't know if your safe or not and that dream really has me creped out." I whispered.

"I promise I will be careful! I would never do anything to put myself in danger if it means hurting you too." He kissed me on the forehead lingering his lips there on my skin for a few seconds. I pulled his face down crushing my lips to his. I could feel his smirk in our kiss but I didn't care. This would be the longest time I would have to go without him in my life and I didn't know if I was ready for it. He pulled away too soon and gave me a slight push towards the car smiling at me. I rolled my eyes smiling back at him and headed towards my waiting aunts and mother. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time until I was in the car and driving down the road. I exhaled slowly. Alice was talking on the phone to somebody on the wedding staff and Rosalie was driving. My mother took my hand in hers and gave me a large smile. I laid my head on her shoulders drifting off slowly from exhaustion before Alice screamed, "were here!".

I looked out the window to see we were in Seattle at one of the nicest hotels, correction the nicest hotel. A valet opened my door while a few others got our bags. The one who opened my door smiled at me. "Welcome, if you need anything at all make sure you ask for me" he winked. I blushed and Alice sighed picking up my hand and shoving it in his face. "Engaged" she giggled. I rolled my eyes at her and the stunned but embarrassed valet and continued into the lobby. The hotel was gorgeous. I could have sworn the gold on the ceiling was real. "It real" Alice said following my gaze and leading us to a reserved elevator.

"This is the only one that goes to the penthouse" Rosalie chimed in. Were they trying to impress me because it was working out really well.

"Of course Alice booked the penthouse" I laughed. "I didn't book it silly, it's ours all year round. We own it."

"And how come I never knew of this?" I questioned looking at the three women around me.

"Its kind of a secret. Were the only ones who know of it and Esme of course. Its where we get away when we get stressed or need space." My mom said. I made a mental note to remember this place for the future.

"Ahh I almost forgot. Heres your key" Alice handed me a white and gold plastic card which I slipped into my purse. I probably didn't want to loose that.

We arrived at the top floor and I gasped in shock. It was beautiful. The floor was a white plush carpet with dark hardwood in the kitchen area and hallway leading to the bedrooms. The furniture was either black, dark grey or white and the walls were all grey. It was definitely modern. "Wow" was all I could manage.

"Thank you" Alice laughed walking into the space.

"Welcome to Alice's doll house" Rosalie smiled. "It keeps her entertained enough so that she doesn't re-do Esme's house every 6 months."

"New appliances" my mother nodded at the stainless darker toned steel in the kitchen.

"I'm glad you noticed" Alice sighed taking our bags that were in the living room and dispersing them into separate bedrooms.

"Well I'm tired. I think I'm going to get ready for bed." I sighed. They just laughed at me. "Come on Ness, we know you're not really tired, your nerves must be going crazy right now. Its your last night before your married and the last night you can call yourself a virgin" Alice said.

My mother rolled her eyes and Rosalie snarled. I guess my mother found this awkward. The fact that I would be having sex with her best friend the rest of my life; And we Rosalie never really liked Jake anyways.

"I know but I need to lay down if I don't I don't know how else to try and calm the nerves" I said before walking into the hallway and opening different doors until I found the one with my black bag in it. I walked in and closed the door collapsing on my bed, not even bothering to change or remove my make-up. Alice was going to have a fit if I had breakouts the next morning but honestly I really didn't care.

**Ok you don't have to tell me, I know this chapter sucked big time I'm just waiting to get this all over with and get to the good stuff so bear with me! Anyways I'm still taking suggestions to let me know if you have any! Love you guys(:**


	18. Chapter 18 The Wedding March

**I know. Trust me I know. You don't have to tell me. It has been months since I updated. And I know forgiving me may take a while but school started back and my classes are really challenging. This is my first year of AP classes so I'm trying to put a lot of effort into that. Anyways here is chapter 18. Hope its good enough for the longest wait EVER. (:**

Chapter 18 –

Nessie's POV:

It was 8am and I was sitting in the newly redone living space at the apartment. Alice had converted it into one of those dressing rooms you would find backstage at a broadway musical. My mother shoved a red slushy looking drink in my face as I sat in the make-up chair. I didn't have to be there until 5 but Alice wasn't going to take any chances on time.

"What is that?" I asked my mother swirling it around with a straw. "A morning shake. Alice is afraid you wont be able to keep anything down with you being so nervous today." I took a sip and it was surprisingly good. It calmed my flipping stomach too. Maybe I _was_ nervous. While Rosalie and Alice got started on my hair I asked my mom to get my book that I had been reading. This was going to take a while and I needed something to do.

Jacob's POV:

I was adjusting my tie in the mirror at Embry's house where all the men of the bridal party were meeting up. It was already 5:00 and I was going crazy. It felt like I hadn't seen Nessie in years. My palms were getting sweaty too and everybody noticed but they didn't say anything. The wedding was at 6, so according to Alice we had to be at the beach no later than 5:40. Nessie would be at Sam and Emily's in 30 minutes. I knew this too because Alice had all these stupid times in my head and it was getting quite aggravating. But after tonight Nessie would finally be mine, and I would be hers. No man could ever come near her, or touch her, or even talk to her if I didn't want them to. OK now I was being way to over protective. Gah I felt like Edward! Edward chuckled from the side of the room after reading my thoughts. "A little privacy please, today of all days Edward" I growled.

Edward just smiled and shrugged. I'm sure he was a wreck on his wedding day too, I rolled my eyes picturing his nervousness. "Rosalie, Alice, Bella, and Nessie are on their way to Sam and Emily's. My daughter is worried that you won't be there according to Alice and she wants to make sure your OK."

I turned to Edward. "Let me talk to Nessie Edward, at least so she'll know I'm OK" I said. I could already hear Alice on the other end.

"NO, absolutely not Jacob! There is to be no communication between the two of you until after the ceremony." It was obvious she had been telling this to Nessie many times today already due to the aggravation in her voice. Edward said a few more words to his sister before shutting his phone and turning to the rest of the room. "We should probably head down to the beach now. We have about 20 minutes until Alice wants us to be there and guest have already started arriving."

Everyone filed out of the house and I could tell the wolves were already getting restless in their tux's. I kept thinking to myself how they better not screw them up. This was Nessie's day and everything WAS going to be perfect.

Nessie's POV:

I felt like I was going to throw up. I was so nervous and excited at the same time. Reagan was holding the back of my dress up to keep it from getting dirty as we got closer to the beach. Once we were there it was impossible to see the altar. Alice had white trees lined directly behind the last row of chairs and the only opening was where the white satin aisle began. Just as the sun was lowering right above the horizon and the sky was turning a pinkish color Alice directed the bridal party in their line up. The pack just smiled at me, they must have known Jake would do anything to be where they were right now. So close to me. "Wow Nessie, you look beautiful. Jake better keep a close eye on you" Seth said. I smiled back at him as my father appeared beside me. I gave him a nervous smile grabbing him into a tight hug. _I'm really scared dad._ My father kissed my forehead. "Its ok Renesmee."

The wedding march started as I took my father's arm. _This is it._

Jacob's POV:

My eyes were set on the gap between the row of white trees from the second I got there. I had tried to see Nessie between the small gaps but all I had caught were glimpses of blue dresses. Lights were lined everywhere along the beach, ready to be lit the second the sun goes down. In the distance I could see the reception area. The tables were covered in Robin's Egg blue with candles in the center surrounded by a ring of flowers. A dance floor was in the center of the tables and a single table which was smaller and had only two seats sat at the head of the dance floor. I was pretty lonely up there alone except for the reverend.

The wedding march started by the full quartet. Everyone's heads turned to the opening as well. First to emerge was Seth and Vanessa, then Collin and Reagan, Quil and Claire, Embry and Leah, Sam and Emily, and Lily. When Lily was half way down the aisle the audience rose and my stomach started doing flips. Slowly Nessie emerged from behind the boarder looking….. well there are no words to describe her at that moment. There was no veil, just a tiara on her head. She was smiling widely and I couldn't help but smile back at her. She was glowing. Once she was standing in front of me I had to do my best to not take her in my arms. Edward kissed her forehead and then sat next to Bella. Nessie came to stand in front of me and I took her hands as the service started.

"Jacob William Black, do you take Renesmee to be your wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward. To protect and care for 'till death do you part?"

I looked deep into Renesmee's eyes to be sure she would know I was meaning the words I was about to say. I would always be there for her and love her and care for her and protect her. She is my everything and everything I wanted. "I do" I smiled at her.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen do you take Jacob to be your wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward. To protect and care for 'till death do you part?"

"I do" she almost whispered. She placed the ring on my finger and I did the same to her. Her tiny hand was shaking when I did and I gave her a reassuring squeeze. Once the ring was on it was legal proof that she was mine. That nobody could have her. A tear fell from her eyes and I wiped it away. "You may kiss your bride."

I took Renesmee's face into my hands and kissed her tenderly. "Ladies and gentlemen may I now introduce you to the new Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black. Our guest clapped and cheered as we walked back down the aisle followed by the rest of the bridal party. While everybody was directed over to the reception area as it got darker I took Renesmee into the woods. "Where are we going Jake?"

Once we were far away enough I stopped abruptly and pulled her to me pressing my lips on to hers eagerly. Once I pulled back I said, "Sorry Nessie I just haven't seen you in 24 hours and it killed me."

She smiled at me. "Its ok Jacob I missed you too." I got another look at her dress which fitted her perfectly in all the right places. "Wow Renesmee you are beautiful".

She blushed. "Thanks. You look sexy yourself Mr. Black."

We heard Alice calling for us through the woods. "Come on we better go Mrs. Black" I turned to her.

"I think you mean Mrs. Jacob Black" she smirked. God I loved this girl.

Renesmee's POV:

The reception area was beautiful. Once Jake and I arrived we began eating dinner. Jake and I had a table all to ourselves. After that was done we had toasts and cake. And then Jake and I had our first dance. Not long after though I felt a tap on my shoulder. "May I cut in?" I turned to see my father waiting for his father daughter dance. I smiled at him. "Of course", Jacob replied letting me go. We danced to Cinderella.

Later Alice had all the traditional games set up. I threw the flowers and Vanessa caught them who looked over to Seth and smirked. But the most embarrassing was the garter. Maybe it would have been less embarrassing without my father there. But Jake had a great time with it. He found it with his teeth and pulled it down. The pack had a great time howling for him. But of course all great things come to an end and before I knew it I was saying goodbye to everybody. "If he starts acting up let me know so I can come down there and straighten him out" Seth told me. "Will do" I replied. I hugged my mom, dad, grandpa Carlisle, grandma Esme, grandma Renee, grandpa Charlie, Uncle Emmet, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, my girlfriends, the pack, Jake's dad, and the rest of our guests bye and we got into the limo. As soon as we were in there I rested my head on Jake's chest and fell into a deep sleep. I was exhausted.

The next day I woke up with the sun shining in my face. "Jake?" I questioned. "Right here beautiful" he replied in the seat beside me. "Where are we?"

"On a plane to the Caribbean"

"That's where were going?"

"Not exactly" he smiled.

"Please Jake just tell me now! I'll know in a few hours anyways." I pleaded.

"I'm afraid not Mrs. Black" he laughed. "Fine" I grumbled going back to sleep.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Going to sleep. I'm going to need my rest so im not exhausted again when we get there" I winked at him.

"Your going to be the death of me Renesmee Cullen Black. You really are." He groaned. I laughed one last time and then I was asleep again.

**Reviews are highly praised! (:**

**Just saying**


	19. Chapter 19 Can You Give Me a Minute?

***NOTE TITLE CHANGE* This was previously "Another Nessie and Jacob Love Story"! Sorry it confused you, but yes you're in the right place(: For those of you who would not like to read the M I will tell you when to stop reading and start again in bold and underlined letters. Thanks!**

**I do not own anything.**

Chapter 19-

Jacob's POV:

We had finally arrived in the Caribbean and were taking a yacht out to the island. It was already nine and the sky was dark. Nessie was really excited for our destination. We had been on the boat for a good 30 minutes and Nessie was freezing so I gave her my jacket. I knew we were seconds from being there. Once the island came into view I recognized it from the pictures. It was a great size. White beach, palm trees, large house covered in windows all around. But very private. As soon as Nessie saw us closing in on it her eyes got wide. I was happy she was surprised because this was all for her and I wanted it to be amazing. We pulled up to the dock and I tied it up carrying Nessie out of the boat bridal style. I grabbed our bags and we headed to the house. Nessie gasped when we were inside. "It's beautiful Jake. How did you pull this off?"

"Alice" we said at the same time. I smiled at her and she returned it. The inside had dark hardwood floors and plush white carpet in the living space. The kitchen had white cabinets, stainless steel appliances and black granite counter tops. There was a garage down stairs with jet skis, and four-wheelers. In the living space was the largest flat screen I had ever seen and dark leather sofas and chairs. There were two bedrooms, each with their own bathroom. One room was blue and smaller with a queen sized bed, the other was much larger and had a giant plush white king sized bed facing the large windows that looked out at the ocean. I knew this was the room Nessie wanted so I put our stuff in it. I knew it would look amazing in the morning. Nessie walked into the room slowly. I could tell she was nervous. I walked over to her and brought her face up to mine cradling it in my hands. "Whats wrong Ness?"

"Just a little nervous that's all." She said eyeing the large bed out of the corner of her eye. "Listen Ness we don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to. I'm perfectly fine with that." I whispered. She gave me a faint smile. "I'm just worried I wont be any good. Or I'll do something wrong."

"Shh its ok Nessie you wont I promise."

Renesmee's POV:

I looked up at him. "Give me a few minutes?"

"Anything" he agreed leaving the room. I walked into the bathroom collapsing on the floor. I was a wreck. The wedding was one thing but sex is another. I shouldn't have to worry about anything. Jake would be careful with me. He wouldn't do anything I didn't want him to do. He loved me. Why was I so nervous. If I ever wanted to be with anybody it was him. I guess I was just insecure about myself. What if he honestly didn't like what he saw. I moaned in defeat and confusion placing my face in my hands. Jake was by the closed door in an instant. "Nessie is everything ok?"

"I'm fine. Be out soon." I told him standing up. I grabbed the blue bag and opened it up. I could hear Jake moving around in the bedroom on the other side of the bathroom door. I pulled out a handful of what I expected to be lingerie. I decided on a white number which was as conservative as lingerie got. It was almost like a bathing suit. I popped a BC pill in my mouth and brushed through my hair. Jake had stopped moving in the room and I took the chance to hurry and get out of here before I didn't have the guts anymore. I placed my hand carefully on the silver door handle and walked out the bathroom. Jake was facing the windows looking out at the ocean opposite me wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. He knew I was there but he kept himself from looking at me. Was he nervous too?

I approached behind him and traced his spine with my finger. I felt him shiver at my touch but he still didn't turn around. Lightly I placed soft kisses on his bare back and he turned around. He looked at me in the eyes. "I love you but are you sure Nessie?" If felt weird to have him call me by my child nickname in a situation like this.

I nodded at him and brought his face down to mine kissing him deeply proving I was positive. When we pulled away he took one look at what I was wearing and growled before carrying me into the bed.

**For those of you who would NOT like to read the M part. STOP HERE please. **

His hands were so warm and gentle with me as he slid them down my sides. He began planting kisses all over my face before coming back down to my lips. We shared a very heated kiss before he moved down to my neck sucking on my skin. I let out several loud moans and could already feel his erection on my leg and I could feel myself being aroused by this. He groaned smelling my excitement and continued kissing my down to where the lace began on my chest.

In one simple movement he slid the straps off my shoulders and ripped it off. I was only left in a thong and once Jacob got a look at me his eyes blazed in lust and genuine love. While he kissed around my breasts watching my nipples harden in fascination I began undoing his pants sliding them down off of him with my feet. I suddenly realized he had gone commando.

He was sucking on my nipples when I first got a look of him. The girls weren't lying. Jacob was HUGE. He was probably three times the size of an average human. A quick wash of panic and fear came over my face and before I could hide it Jacob caught it. He had followed my eyes and cupped my face and looked at me in the eyes. "Just look at me Renesmee. Trust me, I'll be careful with you. Just look at my face the whole time if you have to."

I could tell he was as worried as I was. The realization of the fact that in a few moments he was going to cause me pain was killing him. He starting looking hesitant before I whispered, "Just do it Jake".

He nodded at me and I one simple motion slid my thong off. His inner wolf was coming out when he got a look at my naked body beneath him. I looked at his face as he positioned himself. I must have been more turned on than I thought because Jacob slid in quite easily at first. He wasn't even a quarter of the way in and I started wincing. He stopped immediately. "No Jake keep going."

He listened to me and soon was finally inside me all the way. I could feel him breaking me, my innocence gone and I let out a little yelp in pain squeezing my eyes closed. "Renesmee? Renesmee look at me baby please."

I opened my eyes to look at him and whispered "Just stay there for a second I need to get used to it."

He nodded and began kissing me again to distract me. After a few minutes I whispered to him, "Ok Jake".

With that he started moving again slowly in and out and it began to get more pleasurable. "Faster" I moaned.

Jacob obeyed and began moving faster inside me but it still wasn't fast enough. "Please Jake, faster".

He was moving in and out of me pretty fast now and I could feel him growing inside of me. "God Ness, you feel amazing".

"Jake!" I screamed. This had become the most pleasurable experience I had ever had. I just hope I was doing it right. He found my g-spot causing me to moan/scream his name louder and louder.

"JAKE. OH GOD"

He screamed as he finally climaxed and I screamed as well loving the feeling of his hot cum inside me. He kissed me a couple more times on the face before laying beside me. I moved beside him and he cradled me in his arms. I knew good and well I would be sore tomorrow but it didn't matter. I had just had sex. I had made love to Jacob Black, my best friend, my protector, my husband.

JACOBS POV:

Nessie was sleeping beside me. Tonight had be amazing, it was greater than I had ever imagined. The guys were right to it felt so great. Nessie was so tight to which made it better but I know that wasn't very good for her. I feel bad for Nessie not being able to cum but I hear its pretty rare for that to happen on your first time.

I remember everything so well. I remember smelling her. That intoxicating scent that made my inner wolf growl. Her naked body was amazing. So soft and gorgeous. I remember her wincing and that memory brought back a slight hint of pain to me but then it got better. I remember breaking her and taking her innocence which just made my inner wolf go crazy again. It just kept on going, _mine mine mine_. I sighed in content and kissed the sleeping goddess beside me on the forehead. "I love you Renesmee Cullen Black. More than you will ever know."

**You don't have to tell me. Trust me I know I'm bad at lemon parts but I hope to get better soon and I've been reading some other to get ideas. Anyways please review and let me know what you think. I know it was shorter than they usually are because I try to get 2,000 words in per chapter and this ones only like 1,800. But anyways thanks you guys! (:**

**90 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER! SERIOUSLY I NEED FEEDBACK ON THE LEMONS SO I CAN GET BETTER!**


	20. SUPER IMPORTANT, READ!

This is a very sad day for me. I feel bad for not updating in forever, and to be honest, I had completely forgotten about this story!

Please forgive me you guys!

Anyways, on to the important stuff, I have decided to let this story go. I am open for anybody who wishes to take it and do with it from where I have left off.

I think from where I left off there can be a lot of interesting ways to take the story.

Private Message me for more information! I would love to hear from you (:


End file.
